A Very Old and Dangerous Person
by solomonara
Summary: Remember 'A Potential Threat'? Well, this fic continues along that timeline, and is actually, somewhat unbelievadble (literally, you will not believe it. It doesn't make sense)
1. A Very Old and Dangerous Person

The New Enemy  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!!!!! (you get the idea)  
  
  
  
synopsis- ok, so far all of my fan fics have been using villains that Akira Toriyama created. This  
one is different- the villain is someone tottally new because I couldn't think of any evil geniuses  
bent on ruling the universe- I mean all of them wanted to rule it, but they weren't exactly geniuses.  
so This story takes place- as do all of mine- after the Freiza saga, before trunks and Goten, and  
before Bulma and Vegeta are together. Vegeta is not Ssj yet. oh, and I know this sounds like the DBZ   
movie Worlds Strongest, but its not.Now, to the actual story.  
  
  
It was a pitch black dark night, and much to cold for the old man's liking. The wind blew savagely,  
whipping up fierce whirlwinds of snow around him. "How dare they" he thought "I was so intelligent, so  
valuabale" he reminisced about the last years. Was it 10? 20? 100? he had lost count after being   
alone for so long. Just because he had gone a bit to far. He slowly began to remember, the ancient thoughts  
not warming his heart, but making it colder. He was short and balding. He had a crown of wispy white  
hair that came about to his ears. He was nearly blue with cold, he had been wandering around the  
Antarctic tundra for so long. He was still bitter of his old comrades. He recounted the day it had happened.  
It was in the early days of the world- writing was practiced, but books were burned. He had been  
a scientist- thousands of years ahead of his time. his partner, Brutus, was unfaithful. A spy for the   
people. He, Ian, had trusted Brutus with some of his most secret inventions- including a machine  
that could put any liveing organism into suspended animation. Ian had known Brutus would turn against him  
but he hadn't expected it so soon. That day, so long ago..........  
  
  
FLASHBACK to 'that day'  
  
  
Ian is working in his lab on the machine that could put the living into suspended animation. It  
still had a few bugs- like the fact that it would take below freezing temperatures to make the   
organism animated once again, and it would take several years of exposure to this climate.  
  
"Brutus, hand me that wrench. Brutus?" He looked behind him. No one was there. Suddenly  
there came a hard pounding at the door. Then many angry voices "Come out here! Face us!!!!"  
  
Ian was startled. "No! It wasn't supposed to happen yet! Why did I take that good for nothing..."  
but his thoughts were interupted by the door crashing off its hinges and onto him. He hit his head  
and blacked out.  
  
When Ian woke up, he was strapped inside his machine and Brutus was fumbling with the  
switches. "No!" Ian thought desprately "No! those are the teleportation caontrols! If that  
bumbling oaf flips those, I'd be in suspended animation and sent Kami-knows-where!!" Suddenly all  
went black, and Ian remembred where he was--Antarctica, who knows how many years later.  
  
  
BACK to the present--  
  
  
"Those idiots! I could have made them great! Its a good thing I was so much smarter than them."  
As much as I hate to admit it, Ian was right. He had set up a full functioning labratory on antarctica years  
before his demise. It had technology that even Capsule Corp. didn't. Now he just had to find it- it was  
camoflauged so it would be almost impossible to find unless you knew it was there. "AH-HA! there  
It is." he pulled out the key card he was fortunate enough to have had in his pocket and slid  
it through the slot, and the door gave a whining grunt, and reluctantly slid open, slamming as  
soon as he got in, nearly crushing him. he was in a squareroom, 2 feet both ways, with a huge  
metal door in front of him.  
  
"Voice activation, password" said a female monotone.   
  
"Tortilla" Ian stated.   
  
The door slid open smoothly, allowing accesss to the chamber within. It was a huge room  
with a domed ceiling with infinite contraptions lining the walls. One of those four sided score  
boards was suspended from the ceiling, except it was four t.v. screens. " i wonder if I still have   
power."  
  
He flipped a large switch and alot of little lights illuminated the room and the t.v. turned on to  
the one channel it was always on- the news. He turned the tv off and got to work. He was pretty much throwing  
everything he could get his hands on and super gluing it toghether. When that didn't work, he  
took another one of his gadgets and, eventually, it was held together tightly. It could'nt be  
taken apart by ANYTHING- Super Saiyens included. When finished, it looked like a huge laser,   
except its base was what looked likea glass clyindrical Case, about 4 feet tall 3 feet across.  
It was a special kind of material that absorbed energy and ki blasts (bet 'ya know where I'm going   
with this) In fact, thats what his entire lab was coated in. The only thing that wasn't was Ian.  
  
  
"Now I just need a source of power." he thought. He turned on the news, and watched the  
current events, getting himself aquainted with the world he was about to take over. The armys  
couldn't stop him, because the laser fired ki blasts more powerful than heavy artillery. What it did was  
take the energy the 'glass case' absorbed and multiplied it many times, forming it into ki, if it  
wasn't already. (so basicly, if you touched the walls of the case, you'd lose energy, and it would  
form into ki blasts. Everything else simply repelled attacks) Suddenly a buliten shot across the  
news. A burning apartment building, with one person stuck at the top that the Fire Department  
couldn't get to. Suddenly, just as flames engulfed the building, a streak of orange shot across the screen, and  
the girl was safely on the ground.  
  
"Huh? what happened?" He rewound (another invention) and slowed it down. "A person?  
People can't fly! Ohhhh. An extraterrestial Biological entity! By the look of the hair- a Saiyen!  
(told you he was smart. He knew about the saiyens before everyone.) But what would a Saiyen be doing on   
Earth except to destroy it? Why would he save someone?. No matter. He will be an excellant source of  
energy. Androids!" yes he was ahead of his time. The androids came in, except they didn't look  
human. They had the body, but they were metal- made of that same attack repelling material."Go. Capture  
the Saiyen. Wait-" thte screen was now showing Krillen in the backround, along with Goahn and Vegeta.  
"Capture ALL the Saiyens, but not the bald one. He looks to weak." the androids went off, and Ian  
busied himself with makin two larger cases, so now there were three.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Now the DBZ part begins--  
  
  
Chi chi, Goku, Gohan, and Krillan were waiting outside Capsule Corp. for Bulma. They had to go shopping, but  
Bulma didn't want to leave Vegeta alone in the house, for fear he might destroy it. He (very reluctantly)  
finally came out, but refused to ride in the car, saying he'd rather fly the entire way rather than  
have to sit next to Goku (Kakarot in his words) They were half way there when shouts were heard.  
Goku Gohan and Krillen immeadiately flew out of the car dragging Vegeta with them. They came upon the   
burning building, and Goku spotted the person at the top. He flew at breakneck speed, grabbing her, and   
depositing her safely on the ground. Then they all flew back to the car before they were mobbed  
with people. After dropping off Krillan, Bulma, and Vegeta, Chi-chi gave Goku and earful about  
going into dangerous situations.   
  
"REALLY GOKU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T GET HURT, BUT YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO SET  
AN EXAMPLE FOR GOHAN!!! HE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!!"  
  
"Aw, come on mom..." Gohan began, but Chi-Chi interupted  
  
"AND YOU! FOLLOWING YOUR FATHER INTO DANGER--YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" it continued  
like this the rest of the way to the Son House. By the time they got there, Gohan figured he'd  
better give his mother time to cool down, and flew off to train, leaving his dad  
to deal with his angry wife. He decided he'd just fly around the forest a few times, then it would be   
dinner time. He began his first round, pushing himself to go faster and faster, seeing if he could   
break the light barrier. Suddenly, a twig snapped below him and he skidded to a halt, looking down, hoping  
it wasn't his mother. It wasn't. It looked like a person, except it was metal. It had seen him.  
Gohan flew down, figuring he'd better find out if it was dangerous.  
  
"If it is," he thought, "I can take care of it; its not very big" How wrong he was.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
later-back at the Son house-  
  
Chi-chi was still mad, but she'd calmed down a bit. "Goku, would you please go find Gohan  
and tell him its time for dinner?"  
  
"Ok" *any thing to get out of here!* He flew off in the direction Gohan went, but stopped,  
confused, when he couldn't find him, or even pick up his ki. He landed in a clearing- foot prints came in,   
but didn't go out. It also looked like a battle had taken place- the bushes and under growth were  
smashed, and there were scorch marks on the ground from what looked like ki blasts. "Chi-chi is  
not gonna like this. If this is from Gohan, he's in trouble!" he thought "Maybe chi-chi shouldn't  
know- yeah, she'd just yell at me, and then I couldn't save Gohan." Mind made up, he flew off toward capsule  
corp. to get Vegeta to help him. As much as he didn't like it, Krillan wouldn't be much help on  
this one . If Gohan could be defeated by it--well he was stronger than Krillan. Goku sped up, but  
when he reached Capsule corp., a scene much like the last met his eyes, except Bulma was on her knees  
sobbing. "Bulma! whats wrong? where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Goku! thank Kami you're here! Vegeta- he's in trouble!"  
  
"What? Why? what happened?"  
  
"There was this metal thing *sob* it looked like *sob* a person! He tried to fight it, and  
and.....and..... It TOOK HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *WAHHHHH!!!*" Bulma was sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
" Bulma, Bulma, Relax! I can't sense his ki, so do you know which way they went?"  
  
" No... They just...They just...DISAPPEARED!! WAHHH!!!!"  
  
"Just Disappeared? how...?''  
  
  
  
to be continued---- don't you just hate me??  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



	2. A Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter ...

a old very dangerous person part 2  
  
  
Disclaimer- OK, i own the one guy, but the rest- nope. I'm not making any money anyway.  
  
  
RECAP- ok, where we left off, Gohan AND vegeta had mysteriously vanished. How? Why? that's  
what goku is determined to find out.  
  
  
  
ok- we're starting out in the forest, right when Gohan found Ian's android and prepared to find  
out if it was evil, thinking he could beat it.one more thing. If you are going to type my name,  
or email me, or anything, instead of typing out mysticGohan33, call me Mystic G. Its way less  
formal and more relaxed. Easier to type, to.(I got it from Touma's Girl when we first met)  
  
Gohan descended into the small clearing, and confirmed his suspicions that this was indeed   
not a human. She- for it had a female's body - was entirely metal, yet she seemed to have a mind,  
for she spoke quite clearly to him.  
  
"You are a Saiyen?" It was a dull female monotone, and Gohan was a little afraid, but not  
much, because he knew he could beat her. He had discovered her power level was much less than   
anybody's he had ever fought. With this in mind, he shifted to a fighting stance.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he asked in what he hoped was the threatining voice he had heard his  
father and Vegeta use many times before.  
  
"Only Ian. You ARE a saiyen. Come with me." The same monotone. Expresionless- cold-  
dangerous. She made a move to take him by the shoulder, but Gohan dodged and hovered a few feet  
away.  
  
"If you want a fight, I'm warning you...." He couldn't believe he was talking to a robot  
with inteligence! The most hightech labs were years from creating one, and here one was, plain as  
day, threatining him. He formed a small ki in his hand and fired it, hoping to scare her back to this Ian guy.  
But, much to Gohan's shock and surprise, it bounced back, barely missing him. "it must be some  
sort of invisable sheild. Maybe I can break it down, or at least keep her busy until Mom gets worried  
and sends dad out to find me" he thought. He brought his hands over his head and tried his specialty  
attack. "Masenko!" a large, powerful ball of energy flew at the stranger, but bounced directly back  
at its creator. It was to big, and Gohan couldn't dodge it, so he tried blocking it. "Ahhhhh!"  
His block held off the worst, but the rest hit him full force, and he looked pretty battered.  
  
"Spare yourself. Come." offered the android again. But Gohan, being half-saiyen, would be  
stubborn to the end. And-many ki blasts later- it came. He fell over, only half concious of what was  
going on, unable to move as the android picked him up. "No!" he thought "I have to fight! I have  
to tell my dad!" But he had no energy left to struggle. The android vanished, leaving behind  
nothing but footprints and the charred ground.  
  
Seconds after the androids departure, Goku came across the clearing, analyzing the scorchings  
and making his decision to go to capsule Corp., flew off.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
meanwhile- while Gohans battle was taking place, something similar was happening a Capsule Corp.  
  
  
Vegeta was- as usual - training in the gravity room. Bulma was doing some light reading-  
Qauntum Physics for Dummies- a 7737 page book. She suddenly heard a clatter outside, and reluctantly  
put down her book- which she had started reading that morning. She was a bit upset- she was only on  
page 7000, not at all up to her normal standard. But what she saw made her forget her book entirely.  
  
" Oh my... what is THAT thing?" she whispered. What she was seeing, but didn't know yet,  
was Ian's android who had come for Vegeta. "I know that's not one of OUR robots. What if its part  
of some satanic cult and their here to kidnap me and make me their queen?!!!" yes, she had been  
reading to much. But she was so afraid, that she actually interrupted Vegeta. (very dangerous)  
  
"What is it now, woman?" said a very angry Vegeta. Bulma however, could only stutter and point.  
Vegeta walked outside, and soon discovered what was making Bulma hysterical. One of those evil grins spread   
across his face as he walked over to it, analyzing his opponant. When he found out the things power  
level was even lower than 'that bald idiot' as he put it, he was a little disappointed, but that  
wasn't going to stop him from having fun. The android spoke in the same monotone as its 'sister'  
had to Gohan.  
  
" You are a Saiyen?" She asked. Vegeta didn't even stop to ponder the extraordinary fact  
that a robot with artificial intelligance was speaking to him, but immeadiately fireed a ki blast  
at it, thinking "that should destroy this bucket of bolts" much to his surprise, the ki came hurtling  
back at him, and not expecting it, he was just able to avoid full impact, but it cut his arm.  
  
"You ARE a Saiyen. Come." she implored.  
  
"Over my dead body!" yelled Vegeta, firing a larger Ki blast at her. It of course bounced  
back, and as he dodged, the robot, being more tactful than the last, looped Vegeta, and let the ki bounce  
off her directly at Vegeta, who had his back turned. It knocked him off his feet, and he fell to  
the ground, only to get back up. The fight continued this way, Vegeta sometimes dodging, sometimes getting hit.  
He held out longer than Gohan, but when he finally fell, he was out cold and couldn't even think.  
The android picked him up, and prepared to vanish, when Bulma came runing out  
  
"Put him down, bucket head!" She threw her Quantum Physics book at it, and, not being a ki  
attack, the android could not block it. It hit her and dented her side, but she vanished before  
Bulma could do much else. Bulma fell to the ground sobbing, she didn't know why. "Vegeta should  
have been able to beat that thing." she thought "what happened" She didn't know she wasn't crying  
out of fear, but because she actually cared about Vegeta. Then Goku landed, and we pick up where  
we left off last time.  
  
"Vegeta? Vanished? how?" Goku was confused. "A warrior, or, according to Bulma, an android,  
would have to be incredibly strong to defeat Vegeta AND Gohan. And if No one knows which way they   
went, what am I going to do?" he was thinking hard, when suddenly an idea came to him, as ideas  
often do when you are thinking. Bulma was inside, calming down. Goku had assured her that he could  
defeat this enemy, even though he had no idea what he was up against. He flew off, after asking Bulma  
to call chi-chi for him. When he was a good distance from civilization, he sat down and started to  
concentrate. "ok, I haven't done this for a long time. I hope I remember how" this is what was  
going through his mind just before he cleared it to make the connection, "King Kai. King Kai?  
Can you hear me?"  
  
" Goku? Is that you? whats wrong?" came King Kai's voice in Goku's head.  
  
" Well, I have a little problem. I think there's a new enemy, and he or she is real strong, because  
they defeated Gohan and Vegeta...." Goku recounts the entire story, at least what he knows, and  
King Kai is silent for some time, trying to hone in on either Gohan or Vegeta's Ki. After a few minutes......  
  
"Hah! Got it- uh oh...." King Kai trailed off  
  
" What? Whats wrong? Are they ok?" Goku was now thoughourly panicked  
  
"Um, well, from what I can get, they are in Antarctica- I don't exactly know where, there  
is a rather large storm interfereing- Um, their kis are rather low, and Vegeta's out cold, and  
Gohan can't move!"  
  
"Can you get a glimpse of the enemy?"  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying! No, nothing. Sorry, the storm's to big. Pretty low power levels though.  
I don't see how they were defeated."  
  
"Thanks King Kai." and he broke the connection. "So I have to go to Antarctica? Oh boy."  
  
****************************  
  
meanwhile- at capsule corp- Bulma was talking to chi- chi over the phone. She is not happy.  
  
  
*ring* "Hello, Son residence." Chi chi answered the phone  
.  
"Hey, chi chi? its Bulma."  
  
"Oh, hello. How are you? Have you seen Goku? He left a while ago to get Gohan for dinner,  
and he never came back. I'm getting a little worried."  
  
"Ummm, thats why I called. Are you sitting down?" chi chi sits down.  
  
"Yes, whats wrong?"  
  
"GohanwasinafightandgotbeatenandsowasVegetaandnooneknowswheretheyareandGokuiskamiknowswherelookingforthem."  
she said this all icredibly fast.  
  
" Slow down! I didn't catch a word of that." and so, Bulma relates what she knows of the  
story.  
  
"WHAT?? AFTER I GAVE HIM THAT TALK ABOUT DANGEROUS SITUATIONS??? I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF IF   
GOHAN IS HURT! I wanted him to be a SCHOLAR but NO he had to run off with PICCOLO and get trained,  
and DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED???????" after this outburst, chi chi bursts into  
tears and faints.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Chi chi?" Bulma hangs up and rushes over.  
  
  
  
to be continued--- I think the next one will be the last one, but that depends on a lot of stuff.  
HAH my foot the next one will be the last one. These were all prewritten, and at the time, I   
thought the next would be the last. But I was wrong. Sooooo veeery wrooong.  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  



	3. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 3

a very OLD and dangerous person part 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of the DBZ charecters. If I did, I'd be making this fic an episode. I'm  
making no money off this.  
  
  
Ok....where we left off, Gohan and Vegeta are gone, Goku's going to Antartica, and Chi-chi fainted  
after receiving a phone call from Bulma.  
  
  
Bulma dug a capsule out of her pocket and threw it on the ground a few feet from where  
she was standing. A cloud of purple smoke rose from the pill sized container and a hover-car  
appeared where it had been. Bulma jumped in and started off toward the Son house, hoping her  
freind hadn't hit her head on anything. She'd automaticly assumed Chi-chi had fainted, after all,  
thats what always happened when a crisis occured involving her family. as she drove, she skimmed   
over what had happened that day.  
  
"Vegeta has lost a battle against an invention that mankind is only close to creating, and   
apparently, so has Gohan." She thought. She was really afraid. They were two of the strongest   
people she knew, excluding Goku, and experienced fighters. From what she saw between ducking,   
running and hiding, the android hadn't done anything except let the attacks hit it. Yet Vegeta   
had still been beaten-- and badly. And another thing; why had she lost her composure?   
  
"Sure, It was okay to be freaked out, I mean, who wouldn't be? But to totally break down   
in tears? Over HIM?" She was thouroughly confused. Lost in her thoughts, she had been   
subconciously driving, and was at the Son house. She snapped out of it just in time to avoid  
hitting a tree. Quickly, she twisted the steering wheel in almost a 180 degree turn, but she was  
to close to the tree, and skidded into it. But she didn't care. Grabbing the first aid kit, she   
ran in the door, not even bothering to knock, and there was chi-chi, laying on the floor.   
Hurriedly, she found a pillow, and propped up her head. Laying a cold cloth across her forehead,  
Bulma examined it, and found no external damage to the cranium. "Good." she thought, "Now all I  
have to do is wait."  
  
***************************   
  
Meanwhile- In antarctica- we go over this whole ordeal from Ian's point of view, starting  
when he first sent out the androids.  
  
  
With three of his best androids sent out, Ian set about creating two more 'glass cases'  
for the larger Saiyens. The smaller one he had modified to give the little one room to power up.  
  
"Hopefully, these aren't low-class soldiers and will provide plenty of energy" He thought.  
Now all three cases were large enough to stand or sit down in, and Ian was satisfied with his   
work. Next he began building another contraption- something that looked like a helmet with many  
multi-colored wires coming out of it and meeting at a point, giving off sparks now and again. He  
wouldn't have bothered building a mind-reading machine (for that is what it was) except that he  
couldn't help but wonder what three Saiyens would be doing on Earth, if not destroying it.   
  
"And if that was what they were here for," He thought "Wouldn't they have done it by now?   
And why would it take three of them?" that, and the fact that he was bored. Then, with out   
warning, just as he was perfecting his invention, the first android popped in, carrying a barely  
concious Gohan.  
  
"Ah.. the youngest Saiyen. Tell me, was he much trouble?" Gohan could still hear most  
of this, but only snatches, because the trip had worsened his condition and he was flashing in and   
out of conciousness.  
  
"No sir. He is quite powerful." droned the weakest android.  
  
"Wonderful! place him in one of the containment cases, and I will see what he has to show  
us." The android obeyed and placed Gohan in the cylindrical case and stepped aside, allowing Ian  
to place the mind-reading device on his head. It gave a series of electrical jolts, and Gohan was  
completely out of it. The four sided telavision went fuzzy, and began showing Gohan's past.  
  
First, there was a picture of what appeared to be some sort of palace, and Ian   
recognized The tallest Saiyen from earlier fighting off what appeared to be three monsters. It   
continued like this for some time, showing the battle with Vegeta, the battle with Freiza, and  
all the kidnappings and trainings in between. When it was all over, Ian had concluded that   
  
a: This kid has been captured so many times because of his amazing power and must   
be incredibly traumatized.  
  
b: The tallest Saiyen was his father  
  
c: The short one was the prince of the now-dead planet Vegeta  
  
d: They actually *protected* Earth due to a series of events that we already know, so I'm   
not gonna bother listing them.  
  
e: His father was a Super Saiyen and more powerful than Vegeta, though he was 3rd class.  
  
E was the most important because it meant Ian would most likely have unlimited power. Just the   
thought made him giddy with joy, because it meant he would have no trouble wiping out the race  
that betrayed him so long ago. (talk about holding a grudge) Before he could fully register this   
thought, however, the second android popped in, bearing the completely unconcious Vegeta.  
  
"So, this is the Prince of Saiyens. His past should be very interesting" Ian took the   
machine off Gohan's head and put it on Vegeta's (kinda hard to do cuz of all the hair) Then   
puting him in the case, he activated it, and Vegeta's past flashed across the screen.  
  
Being taken by freiza, the death of his father, coming to Earth, fighting Goku, his  
jealousy of Goku, etc. etc. Ian was quite amused at this, and the fact that he had never heard of  
the Dragon Balls (Vegeta's memory had shown that, too) He decided it would be to much work   
however, to scrap his current plan, and make a complicated device to hone in on their power.  
Now he just had to wait for them to wake up, and for the last android to return. Then he noticed  
something peculiar. "Android, your side is dented. What could have caused it?" He asked  
  
" A human, sir. she did not want me to take the Saiyen."  
  
"A human??? Oh, dear, now I see- you are protected from Ki attacks only! I didn't program  
you to transform anything into ki that is thrown at you!! Luckily, I did for Android 3. She is in  
destructable. She can transform any non-liveing thing that hits her with enough force in to Ki!  
The Super Saiyen doesn't have a chance. Heheheheh."  
  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Meanwhile, after speaking with King Kai, Goku is headed toward Antarctica, when he meets an   
unexpected surprise.......  
  
Goku was flying fast-to fast for his own good. So fast it would take him a good 15   
seconds to stop if something unexpected happened to be in his path. Which it did.  
  
"Woah!!" he skidded to a halt (as best as one can skid when one is in the air) about one  
inch from the things nose. Android 3--for thats what the thing was- was not flying there of its  
own accord. There were mini rockets protruding from its legs and it was hovering there, perfectly  
calm, despite the fact that a very large entity had just nearly crashed head first into it.  
  
"You are a Saiyen. Come." It wasn't a question, more like an order. Goku, however,   
recognized what she was from Bulma's description, And powered up to Super Saiyem.  
  
" If you want me, you're going to have to kill me." He stated confidently. The android  
sighed (assuming androids can sigh)  
  
"You must be alive when you come. No matter, you will soon change your mind."  
  
  
Thus, Goku began a battle he couldn't win.  
  
  
to be continued...... I think the next part will be the last one, but then, thats what   
I said about this one too. Oh well. Please comment. Oh yeah- I need some help from all my readers.  
I was wondering, if in the fourth part, I should deepen the love interest between Bulma and  
Vegeta. It is only mentioned breifly in the previous chapters, and could easily be dismissed as a   
case of nerves. Let me know- e-mail me or put it under the comments. Thanx.   
  
he he. I really already know what I'm doing, But, I may re think my desision depending on your comments.  
as I said, This was pre written.  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



	4. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 4

A very old and dangerous person part 4 (I think)  
Disclaimer: I own all of them! Ha HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Just kidding. I only own the one, the  
rest are property of Akira Toriyama, Dic, Funimation, and all them.  
  
  
Auther's Note- Well, thanx for all your comments concerning the Bulma/Vegeta thing. I have come   
to a decision-I will not go into detail in this fic. The next series I write will focus entirely  
on Bulma and Vegeta, and in this one, Bulma will dismiss it without a second thought.  
  
Special thanx to Chelsee! She gave me that idea!   
also; Special thanx to Jade; he\she also wrote a similar comment about Bulma\Vegeta.   
Thanx all you! If I forgot anyone- sorry. I suffer schitzafrenia.  
  
  
  
One more teeny thing-I said in the first one that Gohans powerlevel was around the same as Vegeta's  
(or did I delete that part?) but I figure that's probably not true, 'cuz as Vegeta trains, Gohan   
studies. Besides, he was much more powerful as 'Ice' (see potential threat series)  
now, the real story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-chi finally woke up a while later to find Bulma standing over her. She sat up,   
causing the cloth on her forehead to fall into her lap. She then realized what had happened and  
remembered the phone-call. It had been breif and undetailed, as she had fainted before Bulma could  
answer any questions.  
  
"Are you all right, chi chi?" inquired Bulma  
  
"Oh, yes. Fine," she replied still a bit out of it  
  
"You fainted after I called to tell you that..." Bulma trailed off, afraid that she might  
bring about another fainting spell.  
  
"Yes. Gohan got...kidnapped. Again." she sniffled a little, then was back to her protective  
motherly ways. "Its all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him. Now my Baby's who knows where!  
And Goku's running off after him. You're sure you don't know where he went?"  
  
"No. just after Vegeta was taken," she said this without flinching, for she had figured  
she was very upset at the time, and was making a mountain out of a molehill. "He just flew off.  
No comment or anything." she finished, satisfied that it was simply a case of nerves.  
  
" Oooo, when I get my hands on him..." chi chi was fully awake and pacing  
  
"Chi chi, relax. He did what he had to. If he hadn't, Gohan wouldn't have any hope of  
getting back." chi chi sat down to ponder this.  
  
"We should try to find Piccolo- he could help. Or maybe Yamcha." She couldn't believe she  
was thinking of asking a person like piccolo for help- but Yamcha was nice.  
  
"No, that wouldn't work. If Vegeta couldn't beat it, neither could Piccolo. Or Yamcha for  
that matter." Bulma was still mad at Yamcha for their last fight. "There's nothing really that  
we could do to help. Goku will be fine- he's way stronger than Vegeta." With this said, Bulma and  
chi chi began the longest waiting period in their lives, and probably went stir crazy, but I can't  
think of anything else to do with them-can you? don't answer that.  
  
  
  
meanwhile--Goku's battle  
  
The android and Goku had just begun fighting. He had figured he'd better turn Super   
Saiyen, even if its power level was only four. And so the battle began; Goku started with ki blasts,  
though he usually started with kicks and punches, working his way up to ki. He figured if this thing  
was strong enough to take down Gohan and Vegeta, then he probably shouldn't waste time with that.  
After around the fifth blast-which was deflected by the android and dodged by Goku- he began to  
see a pattern. Goku may not have been the brightest star in the sky, but he knew enough to figure  
out his opponents fighting techniques-especially if they used the same one repetedly. He had   
discovered that, no matter how powerful the blast (and this was just an assumption because he hadn't  
really done any all that powerful) the android culd bounce it back. So he figured he'd better lay off  
the ki blasts.  
  
"Now, what can I use... hmmm..ah, there." Goku spotted a conveniant pile of rocks on the   
ground, and flew down to find a good sized one. After rummaging for a few seconds, he found one about  
twice the size of himself, and prepared to throw it "Wait a minute," he thought "how big is this  
explosion going to be?" he looked at the android. "Not very big." and he hurled the boulder at  
it. Surprisingly, the android made no attempt at dodging, but simply let the huge rock hit it.  
A shimmer went through the air, and slowly, the rock disappeared. Goku stood there, stunned, as  
the android grew to twice its original size. "Woah..." Goku gasped out loud, and flew up to it.  
"How..what did you do?" he said, so flummoxed that he forgot he was supposed to be fighting.  
  
"I simply absorbed the large inatimate object as it is encripted in my programming. Is  
this function not of your capability?" it inquired in its monotone. Thinking fast, Goku reasoned  
that the android had no idea that there were other beings who were actually alive other than this  
Ian guy. He decided to play along.  
  
"No, its not. Perhaps you could tell me a bit more" he said, hoping to spot a weakness.  
as someone once said- and if you know who, let me know(I think it was Socrates)- 'know yourself;   
Know your enemy'  
  
"Of course." replied the android, momentarily distracted "The absorbation function; function  
which allows the host to absorb any inatimate object that travels directly at it with a speed of  
over 100 kilometers an hour and transform it into a ki blast approximatly the size of the object.  
side affects; substantial growth according to the diameter and area of the object. The size of  
said host will decrease upon excretion of said inatimate object. I hope that was beneficial to your  
knowledge." Goku was still trying to to decipher one thing from another.  
  
"So, if the object isn't living, and hits you with enough force, you'll transform it into  
a ki blast the size of the object?"   
  
"Precisly. observe." and the android glowed yellow for a moment as all the energy for the  
blast flowed to its hand. Suddenly, and without warning, it released it so that it was heading   
straight toward Goku. Without time to dodge, he tried to block it. it was rather large, but  
he managed it, and deflected it, sending it flying toward the android, who bounced it back at  
Goku, who was ready and dodged, thus destroying a mountain. During this, Goku had figured out the  
weakness; the object had to be inatimate. He could have kicked himself for not starting like he always  
did, and began the onslaught of kicks and punches, against which the android was totally defenseless.  
Soon it lay dented on the ground. Powering down, Goku landed beside it, and as it was totally   
helpless, he didn't destroy it. instead, he opened the back of it, and tried to find some label   
or something to tell where it came from. All he could find, however, was alot of wires coated in   
the same type of metal the thing was made of, and, inside the door, a small purple button labled   
'do not push' Naturally,he pushed it. Another shimmer went through the air, and the android   
vanished, along with Goku who still had his finger on the button.  
  
  
************************  
  
meanwhile- in Ians lab, Gohan was coming around.  
  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Gohan thought. He had an intense headache and couldn't seem to get his   
eyes to focus. (amnesia is very convieniant. But he doesn't get it. Once is enough [see Potential  
Threat series]) He shook his head once, but imeadiately regreted it, for the entire room suddenly  
swirled around him and was nothing but a blur of colors. He closed his eyes for a few moments,  
wondering if he was dreaming. Images flashed across the back of his eyelids. "Of course! The robot-  
it must have brought me here." He thought, recalling his fight. "Now where is 'here'?" He  
ventured to open his eyes, and this time everything came clearly into focus.   
  
It appeared to be a lab- gadgets and devices were strewn across the floor, and numerous  
machines were against the wall. He seemed to be sitting in a round glass type of container, which  
appeared to be attached to a large laser-type-thingy. The walls were obviously not soundproof; he  
could hear the clangs and grunts coming from underneath one of the machines. Protruding from that  
machine was the bottom half of what Gohan assumed was a person. Suddenly, realization hit him,  
and the truth of what had happened-which had been lingring just out of his grasp- sank in. He had  
been kidnapped again.   
  
"What is it about me that makes people wanna abduct me?! They could steal ANYTHING else,  
but I end up getting stolen. Why me?" He was thinking all this silently, because he did not want  
the abductor to know he was up. It was then that he realized that he was not alone.  
  
"Kami, they got Vegeta too? what kind of monster is this?" Gohan had had enough. "Masenko!"  
he fired his special attack at the wall, but a strange shimmer went through the air, and the energy  
simply vanished, leaving no trace it had ever been there except that the laser lit up a bit. It  
did, however, cause a loud bang, which called Ian's attention away from the machine he was working   
on.  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful, you're up! Now I suppose you fired a ki blast and are shocked at  
the fact that the glass isn't in pieces. This type of material channels energy to that laser" he   
gestured to the laser "So I can complete my plan." So Ian proceeded to tell Gohan about what had   
happened to him in the past and how he came to be an evil genious. Gohan, however, couldn't care   
less. He was trying to figure out why this guy had such a low powerlevel; it was no more than the   
average human's. All the villans he had come across had been power hungery, and a bit on the insane  
side. This guy seemed perfectly normal,save for the fact that he really was a genious and had  
managed to capture two of the remaining three saiyens. But by the time Ian was done with his story  
Gohan had decided that this fruitcake was definitly mental. And by then, Vegeta had decided to   
wake up.  
  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Vegeta woke with a headache, but it soon cleared. He quickly recounted all that had   
happened, not noticing, or even caring that Ian was trying to talk to him. He didn't miss anything   
important. Just the reason he was here. Finally Ian got through to him, though it was a mistake,  
because Vegeta immeadiately powered up and turned his most threatining look on Ian, who took  
two steps back "Where am I, WHY am I here, and how long before I HAVE TO KILL YOU?!!" he shouted,  
powering up to his maximum. He fired a rather large Ki blast in Ian's direction, ignoring Gohan's warning   
warning shouts. The shimmer ruffled the air and the laser glowed, but only for a minute.  
  
"I told you, it conducts energy to the laser. I just need a continuous stream, so  
if you would be so kind as to..."   
  
"No way! We are not helping you destroy anything! Whatever you do Vegeta, don't power up!"  
shouted Gohan despratly. Even Vegeta was shocked by this outburst.  
  
"How dare that half-breed try to tell me what to do!" He thought furiously. But as much  
as Vegeta hated to admit it, Gohan was right.  
  
"oh come on. its just a tiny bit of energy." Ian said in what he hoped was a persuasive   
voice  
  
"Are you deaf, or just stupid? No! Why should I take orders from you?" This comment came from  
Vegeta. Ian gave a sigh.  
  
"Fine, I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice. I also hoped the other Saiyen  
would be here by now, but he'll be here soon. might as well get started." He went to a cabinet  
and pulled out another helmet-like device.   
  
  
And this is where I must end. More to come. COMMENT!!!  
  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 5

A very Old and Dangerous person part 5  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of them except Ian.  
  
  
This time I'm just getting straight into it with out any extensive author notes.  
except this one- Thank you all SO MUCH!!! I really didn't expect so much comments ^_^   
ok, i'm done.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
setting- void. We see Goku flying through it with the heap of metal that used to be an android.  
  
  
The darkness was stifling- eerily silent, yet the silence was loud. Goku was regreting  
pushing that button. The minute he had, a blinding light had erupted from the rubble of the  
android and envoloped both the saiyen and the robot, and here they were- Flying through space at  
breakneck speed. Actually, it was void, as there were no stars, planets, comets, nothing. There  
wasn't even air, yet Goku was still breathing. But in all the emptiness, there had to be SOMETHING  
there- otherwise how would they be traveling so quickly without any type of propulsion? It   
seemed like the trip took an eternity, though in reality, it was only a few seconds. All the while,  
though it was a very short while, Goku was wondering where he was, and where he'd end up. One  
unpleasant thought kept running through his mind- 'what if it was a self-destruct button and I'm   
stuck here forever?' But, then, abruptly, it all stopped, and Goku was dropped from the sky onto  
what appeared to be the antarctic tundra. The remains of the android landed with a loud 'Clang!'  
on top of him, and he got up with a groan, causing them to fall to the cold ground with another  
loud crash. Looking around, he wondered where he was, and assumed he was in the Polar regions-  
Antartica perhaps. Wherever it was, it was cold, and if he didn't find shelter or warmth soon, he  
was liable to freeze. So he began flying, searching for a familiar ki, because he had a feeling  
that the button was a transportation device; what Bulma had said was making sense 'He just   
vanished....' The two androids that had attacked Gohan and Vegeta had teleported away, all, most  
likely, to the same spot. Somewhere in Antarctica... But where?  
  
Suddenly, he began to pick up a familiar Ki- Gohan's. Weak at first, it got stronger, and  
a few minutes later he sensed Vegeta. Their power levels seemed to be about right, so they couldn't  
be hurt too badly. He flew faster, pushing himself to his maximum, which was hard to do because of   
the fierce wind and intense coldness that was threatining to overcome him. He might be a Saiyen, but  
he could still freeze. Finally, much later, he sensed that he had somehow passed up both ki's, and   
doubled back, almost frozen. Soon he felt he had passed them again, and he turned back one more   
time, determined to find their exact location. when he felt that he was directly above them, he looked  
down, but all that was there was the same frozen land he had been flying across these past hours.   
Goku was completely confused, and thought for a minute that his senses were being affected because  
of the cold. But he quickly pushed this thought away to make room for a new idea- What if they were  
underground?  
  
So Goku dove downward, intending to drill a hole in the ground using his body. The   
thought that it might not work, or that he was wrong, never occured to him until.... CRASH!! Goku  
came to a dead halt, though not by his own choice. There seemed to be a large invisible  
structure blocking his way. while he was sliding helplessly off the top, his body stunned from the  
inpact, he realized that he could actually see what he was sliding off of, and when he hit the ground  
with yet another loud crash, he saw a very well camouflaged building. He had discovered Ian's   
labratory, and, examining the large door quickly, he discovered that a key of some sort was needed.  
As he did not have that key, he decided to try to force his way in. He didn't start with Ki this time,  
and instead punched the door in. At least, he *tried* to. After about twenty of his strongest punches,  
the door did not have so much as a scratch, let alone a dent. The door was made of stronger metal  
than the androids. For the first time in his life, Goku felt completely helpless. After a minute of trying  
to decide what to do, he began punching the door again, not so much to break it down, but really  
just to vent his anger. The following thoughts were going through his head while he worked on  
the door.  
  
"Why can't I get through this?" *punch*  
  
"Why does GOHAN always get kidnapped?" *punch*  
  
"Why not me?" *punch*  
  
"Or Krillan?" *punch*  
  
"Or Yamcha?" *punch*  
  
"Or how about Piccolo?" *punch*  
  
Normally he wouldn't wish his freinds were taken, but his rage was blinding him, causing  
him not to notice that Gohan's Ki was getting weaker. He eventually let it all out, and collapsed into  
the ice and snow, tired and freezing, and with no ideas as to what to do.  
  
  
***********************  
  
scene- Ian's lab. He has just taken out another device that looked like a helmet, and was walking   
toward Gohan.  
  
  
"Now then, if you won't give me energy, you know I have to take it from you." He said adressing  
Gohan. "This will most likely leave you completely drained, and will hurt a bit if you struggle,  
but its for my own good. Heh heh. Android, the suspension, please." A miniture android came out   
of a back room and pointed a small square metal box at Gohan, and pressed one of the buttons.   
Instantly, Gohan was frozen in place, unable to move at all.  
  
"What the.. ahgh, no! I can't move!" He thought, panicked. Ian opened the container, and put the  
device on Gohan's head. He had decided to do Gohan first, because he was still working on a device that would  
fit over Vegeta's hair.   
  
"You may turn off the suspension." Ian told the android, and off it went as the android left the room.  
Gohan could suddenly move again as Ian walked over to the controls. Thinking quickly, Gohan's hands flew  
to his head, and he tried to pull the thing off. But Ian had already activated it, and it sent a series of electrical  
jolts down his spine, and Gohan fell against one of the walls as it began the slow process of draining his  
energy. At first it felt like just a tingling sensation in the back of his head, but then it grew to a loud buzzing  
that only he could hear. He tried to pull it off again, but even more electric shocks followed, worsening  
his condition. Meanwhile, Ian had called the android back in, and had Vegeta suspended. He had just  
put a band around his head and activated it, when the sound of Goku's punches finally made it through the  
sound-proof walls. Gohan was finding it hard to think strraight, and the buzzing in Vegeta's head had just  
intensified, but they both heard it, and both knew that Goku had finally come. But Ian didn't even seem  
worried. He acted as though he did this routinely, and was expecting all of this to happen.  
  
"Ah so the Super Saiyen has arrived. Don't look so stunned, I know he is a Super Saiyen  
because I read your minds earlier. I should probably let him in- it must be terribly cold outside." Ian  
walked over to the door and entered a command. First the door on the outside opened, much to Goku's  
shock, and them the second one, addmitting him to a very vulnerable Ian.  
  
Goku flew in, and grabbed Ian by his lab coat, holding him off the ground as the doors ground  
shut behind him. His eyes flew to Gohan, who was nearly out of it, then to Vegeta, who was having a hard   
time keeping his usual scowl.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Goku was having a hard time keeping his voice calm.  
  
"Really, I don't know what you're talking about. Now would you please release me so we  
can clear up this whole misunderstanding?" Goku complied, though reluctantly. "Thank you. Now then,  
These two came to me like this. Some of my androids went haywire, and did this to them. Those  
cases they are in are rescusitation chambers, and they will be well in no time. I apoligize.   
Actually, I want to make it up to you. You must be so cold. You don't look so good. You could go   
in the last one, and you'll feel like a new man." Unfortunatly for Goku, Ian was a very good liar.  
Vegeta, however, was still strong enough to talk.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Kakarot! He's lying!" but that was all he had strength to say.  
Goku, however, knew he felt fine, and wasn't about to go accepting any offers from people who  
might be killers in their spare time.  
  
"No. I feel fine. What I don't get, is why Vegeta would accept hospitality from you." He  
was incredibly suspicious. Vegeta was one of the most stubborn people he knew, and was known  
to go on training even if he had a serious injury. But he didn't want to go jumpimg to conclusions.  
Ian's smile however, turned to a frown, and he said in a low tone  
  
"You are as stubborn as they are. No matter. You can't get out, but I can. I WILL have  
your energy!" With that, an android came out and picked up Ian. Before Goku could do anything,  
they teleported away. Goku didn't have time to worry about this new problem, however, because  
his freinds were looking worse and worse. He couldn't do anything to break the glass, and the laser  
looked like it was powerfulenough to destroy a country by now. Goku rushed around trying to find   
some sort of gadget to open the cases, when he slipped on a card-like thing.....the key card!  
  
"Thank Kami for clumsy people," he thought desprately as he fitted it into the slot,  
praying it would work. It did, and Soon both of them were free. There was only one problem-  
how to deactivate the energy-takers. Fumbling with the control panel, Goku pressed every button,  
causing the doors to fly open, letting in the snow and cold. Almost everything exploded, and finally  
Goku pushed the button he had been avoiding- the little purple one that said 'do not push'  
  
Lo and Behold, off came the helmet and band, and the laser deactivated itself.  
  
Goku, who had been expecting another trip through void, picked up Vegeta and Gohan, who  
were both limp as if dead, and began to fly home. As for Ian-he ended up __________________  
  
  
  
sorry people. I know you hate me, but your gonna hafta read the epilogue to find out what  
happened to our lovely little villian, AND, as a special bonus-what chi chi did to Goku.  
I'll tell you this- she was not happy.  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 6

A Very Old and Dangerous Person Part 6  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the DBZ charecters.  
  
  
Author's note- Well, I TOLD you you'd hate me. oh well, this should make up for it, hopefully.  
you know, I am never making a title this long again. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to   
type? of course, people with longer titles know more about this than i do, but all I can say, is  
that they have my pity. in case you were wondering, i'm not going any where with this, so i may  
as well start the story. Sorry its not very long, but it's not supposed to be.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Goku was heading toward Capsule Corp. He was a little disappointed that Ian had got away,  
but there wasn't really time to dwell on that now. Vegeta and Gohan were still out, as they had  
been drained of nearly all their energy. But more importantly, What would chi chi do to them? She  
had already been mad at Goku because of the little burning building incident, but now... he  
shuddered to think about it. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd be so overcome with joy that she'd forget  
it. But that wasn't likely.  
  
Such were the thoughts that were running through Son Goku's head as he approached Capsule Corp.  
But Bulma wasn't there. Goku was a bit worried, but thought maybe she was at his house. As much as  
he dreaded doing so, he turned his direction toward his home. A minute later, he landed and walked   
in the door. Instantly, chi chi was up, with Bulma trying to calm her down, but to no avail.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH? DISAPPEARING  
WITHOUT A TRACE, NOT EVEN TELLING ME, SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR GOHAN, AND AFTER I GAVE YOU THAT  
TALK ABOUT DANGEROUS SITUATIONS..." chi chi stopped there, because she had just noticed Gohan  
hanging limply in one of Goku's arms with Vegeta in the other.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! What happened? my poor baby!" with that, she snatched Gohan out of Goku's  
arms and ran to his room to try and revive him. It was then that Vegeta began to wake up.  
  
"What happened? Put me down Kakarot!" And with impresive strength, considering he'd just  
lost all his energy, he jumped away from Goku. Calmly, Goku explained to Bulma and Vegeta all that   
had happened. Vegeta and Bulma left, and Gohan woke up an hour later, but it took a month before  
chi chi let Goku out of the house without confirmation as to where he was going, and even then  
she followed him like a watchful parent. Sparring was completely out of the question.  
  
As for Ian.......  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
setting- somewhere off the coast of australia.......  
  
  
"Drat! You would think this hunk of junk would actually take me to my Alaskan base, but  
nooooooo. Instead it malfunctions and I'm stuck here on some deserted Island!" Ian looked up  
from the machine he was building to wipe the sweat off his brow. He wanted revenge. He was sick  
of being sent to deserted areas. His hatred swelled inside of him, engulfing him like a dark, black  
flame, hungry for anger. And as his anger fed the flame, so did the flame feed his anger, until  
the loathing so writhed inside him that he could not contain it any longer, and the black fire  
rose out of his body, and surrounded him like a ghastly aura. It was the power of evil, so great,  
so awesome, it could turn an ordinary being into a fighter of destruction, a warrior of death, and  
a lord of malice. So it had been with Freiza, so it would be with his cousin......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I know, I know, why stop there, but I figure, before I start this new  
series I should probably write that fic about Bulma and Vegeta that I promised you guys. It'll  
take place before right about here in this series, so they'll be together for the rest of this series.  
  
So right your comments, and please keep the 'I hate you' ones to five per person.  
THANX!!  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  



	7. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 7

A Very Old and Dangerous Person Part 7  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own the psycopath. (the old one)But thats all. I am making no money.  
  
  
  
Note--- This is the continuation of the 'old and dangerous person' saga. Read it for better under-  
standing. It takes place a month or two afterwards, and Vegeta and Bulma are still together-in  
fact Bulma is pregnent with trunks. If my timeline's a little messed up, deal with it. Anyway,  
we left off after part 6 (duh), with Ian just discovering his power which sprouted from his hatred,  
and I just have to clear something up- Ian WAS human, but his anger mutated him and gave him a  
rather high power-level. hmmmm. I just re-read this and realized my timeline is REALLY messed up.  
I skipped a couple of sagas......but you don't mind, do you? That and maybe Bulma being pregnant  
happened sooner then the original timeline has it. Oh yeah..... in 'Bulma and Vegeta' Vegeta   
jumped to conclusions, and they both agreed to easily, and Vegeta was maybe too willing. Sorry   
'bout that. I just don't like writing romance that much. This story is going to take ALOT of   
imagination. All I ask is that you keep an open mind. I'm also gonna say the Z gang never met any   
of Freiza's relatives (other than Ian) for the sake of later stories. This story doesn't actually   
have the Z gang in it, its just a little thing to help you understand Ian better.  
now, on to the story!!!  
  
  
  
Ian's Island (the one off the coast of Austrailia)  
  
  
Ian could feel the power rushing through him, bringing a life to his limbs he had not known  
he'd had until a month ago. It was a shocking discovery. sitting there working on a means for  
transportation off this island, brooding over his defeat, when he let his anger loose. He had  
gone totally bald and his skin had turned red. Armor had risen out of his skin to replace his  
ordinary clothing. It blended in with his skin so you could hardly tell he was wearing it, and  
on his shoulders, head, and diaphram had appeared shining silver circles. His eyes slitted and   
the pupils became silver. Lastly, a long tail emerged from just below his lower back. He looked  
almost exactly like Freiza in his final transformation. Suddenly a barrage of memories flooded  
him as he recounted his life.  
  
  
£££££££££££££££££££££  
  
  
time- countless years ago. Place- a spaceship that looks alot like freiza's did, except larger.  
  
  
"Flame, where are you? we must leave now!" The voice was urgent, yet commanding. Out of the  
shadows came a being that looked much like Ian, but with white spots on her head, shoulders and   
diaphram. In her arms she held a little red, miniture Ian. Ian's parents, Fire and Flame, were  
late for a meeting with King Cold,their nephew Freiza's father, who had a terrible temper. unlike  
the cold family, the heat family did not get stronger when they were in this form. In fact, this  
was their normal form. But they were still incredibly powerful. Like Freiza would later be, they  
were in the planet dealing business.  
  
"Oh, yes, right away. But what about Char?" she asked. (NO this name has NOTHING to do   
with Pokemon. its part of a longer name out of a book by Gail Carson Levinne) The meeting had  
been last minute, so they didn't have time to figure out what to do with their son.  
  
"Bring him along. He can spar with his cousin." Said his father. Flame didn't like it,  
but she consented. So, minutes later, they arrived at the Cold spaceship. "King Cold has been  
expecting us." Fire said to the gaurd on the Cold ship. the gaurd opened the door and the heat  
family walked in to a large dimly lit hall, at the end of which sat King Cold. (Because I have  
no idea what he actually looks like, we're gonna say its somehting like Freiza's 2nd transformation.  
Told ya you'd need some imagination.)   
  
"You're late. Why did you bring him?" he asked, indicating Char.  
  
"Sorry, king Cold, but it WAS kind of last minute." said Fire apologeticlly "We were hoping  
Freiza would spar with him." A grin crept across King Colds face.  
  
"He's in the Gravity room. If your son can take it, he can go." This made Flame even  
more reluctant, but she looked at the fire in her sons eyes.  
  
"Come on Mom! I can handel it!" He stated boldly. When his mother finally consented, he ran off  
to find the Gravity room. His parents and uncle sat down to discuss the Planet business.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
meanwhile, in the Gravity room-  
  
  
Freiza was perfecting a new attack. He was in his final form, which was pretty powerful,  
though he was just ten. He was suddenly interrupted by the door swinging open. There stood his  
five-year-old little cousin.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" asked Freiza. He hated his little cousin, and his cousin hated  
him. It was the same with their Parents. One big family of hatred.  
  
"I came to spar."  
  
"Think you can handel the Gravity?" Freiza asked smugly. He was training under 300, which  
was alot for the time. In response, Char stepped in. He faltered slightly, but then was able to   
stand upright. Freiza was impressed.  
  
"Fine, lets see how well you can fight in this." Said Freiza. And they went at it. Because  
Freiza was in his final form, and Char wasn't, (In fact, Chars species didn't transform, they just  
got stronger and their bodies adapted) it was a pretty one-sided fight. Freiza was winning,  
and before long, a battered Char was laying at his feet. "Don't tell me thats all you've got."  
  
"ok. I won't." Said Char, getting up with a slight groan "'Cuz its not." With that he  
began to power up. The spots of silver glowed, and he was surrounded with fire. When it died  
down, an aura was left around him.  
  
"Huh. Impressive. Did you learn that all by yourself?" Freiza asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Said Char, also grinning. Freiza frowned. He was not used to being mocked.  
Without a word, the cousins went at it, punching and kicking. Every time Freiza went to kick Char,  
he wasn't there; he was behind him, getting ready to punch Freiza, but Freiza saw him, and   
vanished before he could do anything. It continued like this for some time, until Freiza began to  
get bored, and began firing Ki blasts. Char's speed, however, outstripped the Ki blasts easily.  
  
"Burning Star!" screamed Char suddenly. In his open hands, two yellow fire balls appeared.  
They were only as big as a baseball, but when he threw them at Freiza they multiplied, and  
fifteen base-ball-sized Ki blast were streaking towards the unfortunate alien. Surprisingly,  
just before they hit the now-cringing Freiza, they stopped.  
  
"Huh?" A confused Freiza opened one eye cautiously to see 20 of these small energy balls  
surrounding him. Without warning, they closed in. (Imagine a floating hula-hoop floating around  
you, then contracting quickly and squeezing the life out of you) Freiza was on the ground gasping   
for breath. "Ok! get rid of it!" he gasped pleadingly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Char with a twisted grin on his face. Freiza nodded his head  
vigorously. "ok. You should know, though, that this is the only way." and he snapped his fingers.  
The energy exploded around Freiza, and he would've flown against a wall, but it was all around   
him, so he couldn't. When The smoke cleared, Freiza was laying there, gasping, with an angry  
look on his face.  
  
"Are you insane? you could've killed me!" He screamed.  
  
"Isn't that the point?" asked Char, feigning confusion. Freiza looked at Char with   
loathing. He was to powerful for his own good. He could bring down the entire Cold dynasty, If  
he developed that power. If he lived long enough to.  
  
"That was a lucky shot. Come on, you couldn't catch me in that again." Freiza said,  
hoping to get Char mad enough to make a mistake.  
  
"You wanna fight me again?" Char asked. He knew Freiza wanted to kill him. He was a   
genious even at this early age.  
  
"Yeah. Unless of course, you don't think you can take it."  
  
"You're only hurting yourself. Lets go." And off they went, Ki was flying, as were punches  
and kicks. But you're gonna hafta wait for the next Chapter to hear details.  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Sorry it was so short, but I've totally boggled my own mind. Yes, its possible.  
So. Are you confused? I'm not surprised. so just comment your hearts out. oh, and if you have any   
questions, e-mail me. ^_^  
The next ones coming soon, I am over my writers block! ^_^ Yay!  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



	8. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 8

A Very Old and Dangerous Person Part 8  
Disclaimer- I own only Ian/Char, thats it.  
  
Auther Note- Hopefully this will come quicker and be longer, and less confusing than the last.  
Char's parents are meaner in this one.Oh, in answer to Mars' question- Ice may make an appearance.  
But I don't wanna give away to much...  
  
  
  
  
setting- The Cold Ship's Gravity room.  
  
Freiza and Char had just begun to fight again. Freiza was getting beaten pretty badly by  
his cousin and hadn't yet succeeded in getting him angry enough to mess up. At the moment, they  
were battling for control with two Ki beams- red and purple- Char's (the red) was much stronger,  
and it was taking all of Freiza's energy to keep it two inches from his face. Finally, his gave out  
and Freiza had to jump out of the way of Char's incoming beam. Because that last beam had used up  
Freiza's energy, he had to use his nimble mind to get near enough to Char to do any damage. To  
bad his mind wasn't to nimble. When Freiza finally came to his senses, he simply Vanished and   
reappeared behind char, Kicking him squarely between the shoulders. Char was thrown forward, and  
landed flat on his face. Freiza came over and stood on him to stop him getting up. Unfortuanatly  
for Freiza, Char still could use his tail. Wrapping it around one of his ankles, he pulled Freiza  
off his back and jumped up, releasing his cousin. Freiza was enraged. He flew at Char head-first,  
and probably would've killed him right them, if not for the fact that Char had been working on  
a new defensive attack.  
  
"Flare of Death!" He yelled. Instantly, he was surrounded by white hot fire, which Freiza   
toppled head-long into. Screeching (yes, screeching) in rage, he backed up, his whole upper  
body a blackish color. The fire died down around char, and he stood there, grinning.  
  
"Face it Freiza, you're done. You have no energy left." Said Char, speaking the truth.  
Freiza probably would've retorted with an acid comment, but he was cut short by the entrance of  
Fire and Flame.  
  
"Char, we have to go." Said Fire. Char powered down and walked over to his mother, taking   
her hand, acting like a perfectly innocent 5-year-old. (Is there such a thing?) As they left,  
Char looked back at the still-enraged Freiza and mouthed 'next time' as he vanished into the dark  
hallway.  
  
*******************  
  
setting- The heat ship  
  
Char's parents were sitting at a long table, talking in hushed tones. Char was standing   
outside the door, listening in.  
  
"I'm worried about Char," Fire was saying. "He has shown no signs of power. He is weak.  
we should abandon him." Apparently, Char had been keeping his enormus power a secret.  
  
"Do whatever. I'm bored." whined Flame. "I wanna see you take over a planet." She stated  
in a whining, wheedling voice.  
  
"Stop your whining! I'm getting an idea!" Said Fire, his brow knitted in concentration.  
"We wanna get rid of him, right? He's not much use to us weak...I'm surprised Freiza didn't do  
more damage to him. Well, I'll go to destroy a planet. What if he was accidently on it when it   
blew?"  
  
"Then he'd... Oohhhh. Ok." Said Flame happy at the thought of seeing something blowing up.  
"Don't forget to let your brother know. He'll want to know which planet."  
  
"Cold wouldn't care if I blew up his home planet, as long as he profited" Fire clearly  
didn't like his brother.  
  
Outside the room, Char was still crouched listening. When he heard this, he laughed to   
himself. His parents were so stupid. He left for the lab to finish work on a gadget he was creating.  
It looked like a laser-gun. When fired, it would drain the targets power, thus turning it into the  
weakest being in existence- a human. Char had done extensive studies on this and had concluded  
that his and Freiza's parents were once human, therfore, they were weaker than their children.  
Freiza was just to oblivious to notice. The laser was perfected. It, like all his other inventions,  
had a teleportation option, meaning that when fired, it would not only transform the target, but   
also transport it to whatever planet the dial was set to. Char was planning on using it on his  
parents and cousin and uncle. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother entering.  
  
"Char, go to bed! we have a big day tomorrow; Freiza's coming over." This startled Char.  
If they were going to destroy a planet, why did they need Freiza? Oh well, it would just make it  
easier for him. Content with this thought, he trudged off to bed.  
  
  
)()()()()()()()()(  
  
meanwhile, at the Cold ship,  
  
  
Freiza was just exiting the gravity room, when he saw his father speaking with a messenger.  
Being naturally curious, and just plain nosy, he went to eavesdrop.  
  
"Which planet did they say?" King Cold was asking.  
  
"Hoendlybogger, sir."  
  
"And how does this benefit me?"  
  
"They plan to, uh, do away with your nephew, sir." At this, Cold's expression changed to  
delight.  
  
"Wonderful! Send my consent, along with a message saying my son will be there. He'll  
want to see this." The messenger exited, and Freiza left his look-out to go to his chambers.  
  
"So they're getting rid of the most powerful being in our family?" he thought "They're  
dumber than I thought! But I still want my revenge. Char will pay for beating me.All I have to   
do is get to him before the planet blows up." And he began to laugh like a drunken maniac   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
al right, I know this one was short, but I just love keeping people in suspense ^_^  
Isn't Freiza an idiot? Let me clarify what he's gonna do- Take revenge on Char when Char is stuck  
on that planet whose name I can't pronounce. Hoendlybogger? k. whatever. Its just a bad plan for  
revenge. Hope this one was less confusing!  
  
  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  



	9. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 9

A Very Old and Dangerous Person Part 9

Disclaimer- I don't own any DBZ characters unless you count Char, and one of these days, I'm gonna

get sick of disclaimers and buy 'em all from Akira Toriyama and all of them! Now there's

a goal in life.......

Author note- Does everyone understand? I hope so, 'cuz I barely do. well, in this one, Freiza's

gonna try and take his revenge, and a whole buncha' stuffs gonna happen. Hopefully I'm done

with the confusingness! ^_^ 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

setting- Heat ship. It is traveling toward that planet with the funny name. Freiza's on board.

They had only been traveling together for ten minutes, and already Freiza and Char were at 

each other's throats. Freiza was mad that they didn't have a gravity room on this ship, and all

he could do was watch Char tinker with his gadgets. Unlike some might think, Freiza wasn't 

completely stupid, and had pretty much guessed what Char planned to do with the laser-gun he was

working on. He didn't care though. Char would be dead at his hand in an hours time.

Char had perfected his transformer gun, added a teleportation option, and renamed it the

TG1 all in ten minutes. He was getting restless, and slightly nervous, because even he didn't know 

what to expect. Would his parents just toss him out of the ship? Would they be more elaborate? He

had no way of knowing, and it was driving him insane.(not literally) Freiza was just sitting there,

bored as anything, fighting the urge to seem childish and ask 'are we there yet?' instead

he just sat and waited. Ten minutes later they reached the planet and the ship came to a halt.

Freiza and Char joined Fire and Flame in the main room of the ship. They all piled into a small

ship an landed on the planet Hoendlybogger (did I spell that anywhere near right?)

"Char, honey, before we destroy the nice planet, would you like to go have some fun, hmm?"

Chars mother said in a sweet voice, dripping with honey. Char answered in an equally disgusting

voice,

"Sure, mother dearest." in his most innocent, clue-less grin. He was going

to play along with this and see if his parents could actually pull this off. He flew out of the

ship. Freiza grinned and flew after him. He knew char had his TG1 with him, and he knew Char knew

he'd be following him. Flame and Fire didn't say anything until the children were far away.

"That wasn't in the plan." Flame said plainly. The plan was to tell Char to go play, then

take off and explode the planet from a distance. Now that Freiza was with him though....well, they

didn't think it wise to destroy the son of someone so much more powerful then they were.

"Do not worry about it." Fire said calmly. "If he is not back in 15 minutes, we will

proceed as planned. We will tell my brother that his son was caught in the blast because he 

insisted on seeing it up close." Flame seemed satisfied with this answer. 

Char was flying across the desert terrain. This particular planet was mostly 

Desert with very little water. Thus, the only species that lived on this planet were small in 

numbers, and not even a challenge for Char. He knew Freiza was following him, and he knew he knew

about his plan. To bad there was nothing Freiza could do to stop him. Char landed next to one

of the rare bodies of water and waited. A minute later, his cousin appeared and landed in front of 

him. His eyes darted from the TG1, then back to Char. Freiza burst out laughing.

"You think that toy is going to harm me?" He said with a big smile across his face. Char

smiled too and pointed the gun at Freiza. Char knew it was a matter of time before the planet would

explode, and he had to teleport out of there as soon as possible. He was about to pull the trigger

when Freiza used his eye lasers to knock it out of his hand. The TG1 flew to Freiza and he caught it

easily.

"Hmm, what does this button do? For a genius, you're not very bright." As Freiza pulled

the trigger, a beam was emitted from the gun. It seemed to Char that it was traveling in slow

motion, but he couldn't move to get out of the way. As the beam hit him, he cursed himself for

forgetting about Freiza's eye power. The beam hit him directly in the chest and brought him to his 

knees. His Silver areas left him and he was surrounded by white light. The transformation was complete.

Char was now a human. Freiza grinned and Gave Char a good kick to the head. Char tried to fight back,

but his power was gone. He was as strong as an ordinary five year old human. Freiza beat him up

a bit, but realized that this wouldn't be any fun if Char didn't fight back, so he explored his 

other options.

"Teleportation huh? Let's see what I can do with this. Where shall I send him?" Freiza

considered the choices on the side of the gun. "This one sounds good, I've never heard of it 

before." Freiza set the dial to Earth and took aim at the battered form of Char. The trigger was 

pulled; the damage was done. Freiza reduced the TG1 to ash and flew back to the space craft just as

Flame and Fire were about to take off.. They noticed their son wasn't with him but didn't care. A moment 

later, the desert planet was dust anyway. Flame and Fire and the Cold family lived out the rest 

of their lives normally, but their end is not for you to know yet.

;:;:;::;;:::;::::::;;;::;;;;;;;;

On Earth-

The villagers suddenly stopped their daily chores as a small child about five years of age

appeared. Taking it as a message from the gods, they fed and clothed the boy and gave him the

name of Ian, which meant 'the gods have been gracious.' The boy had no memory of where he came from.

Years later, this boy grew up to be a scientist who would later be betrayed by the same people 

who had cared for him. He would be ruined by one of his own inventions, and end up on an Island off 

the coast of Australia after a failed plan for world domination 100 years later. Thus is Ian\ Char's

life story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK, how was it? not to confusing, I hope. 

Sorry this one took so long, but it was writers block, teachers,

siblings, and parents all rolled into one big ball. *shudder* The next part will be out soon.

hopefully. so, until next time- toodles!


	10. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 10

An old and Dangerous Person part 10  
  
Disclaimer- I own the one I created. That is all.  
  
  
Auther Note- kee dokey, Ian (I will be calling him that most of  
the time) Is on his little island, and has just discovered his 'new' power--- Ian is always in  
his transformed state in this series unless I say otherwise.  
  
Warning---I have to repeat this. This is a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT timeline. All these events branched  
from the Potential Threat saga. Any hope of getting back to the regular timeline has been lost!  
All I have is the skeleton of these stories. But I do intend on making Vegeta go SS eventually.  
Don't worry ^_^ Oh, one more thing. Lets say Vegeta can do Final Flash (I dunno when he developed  
it orriginally)  
  
one more teensy little thing-- I am planning on writing a fic about Llyod Alexander's 'The Book  
Of Three' but before I do, I need to know if anyone has heard of it or read it, or any of his  
books. Please let me know! It won't take away from me working on this fic, but I need to know.  
If no one's heard of it, I may refrain from writing it. Thanx!  
  
Ian looked around. The world seemed so small now that it was in his reach. He wondered  
briefly what had happened to his parents and good-for-nothing cousin. Then he remembered reading  
Gohan's mind. Goku had destroyed Freiza. But what about Koola? (I know I didn't mention him in  
'Life Story' but he was there, lurking in the shadows ^_^) What about Cold? He would worry about  
them when the time came. It seemed that now that he had renewed his power, he had the ability  
to sense Ki. He sensed all the people in Austrailia. Laid back, relaxed, enjoying life. He  
grinned. That would soon change. If he was going to rule the universe, what better place to start  
from than Earth? and on Earth, what better place to start from than Australia? Somewhat disconnected  
from the world, Ian would set up Base in Australia, then move to Asia. He took off surrounded  
in an orange aura.  
  
Goku had just bolted his breakfast, said a quick goodbye to Chi chi and took off to spar  
with Vegeta. Gohan tried to sneak along as well, but Chichi caught him and made him go to his room  
to study.   
  
Vegeta and Goku were fighting, both powered up to their max (Goku as high as he could go  
without going SS) Punches, kicks, Ki blasts, and insults were exchanged, Goku all the while  
grinning, and Vegeta always scowling. Vegeta seemed extremely angry that day, though Goku hadn't  
the foggiest idea why.  
  
"Oh, come on Vegeta, you can do better than that!" Goku taunted blocking a punch to his  
stomache.  
  
"You're right, I can," Vegeta shot back, kicking Goku in the face. The two broke apart  
for a moment, each charging up a Ki blast. They fired at the same time, each fighting for control  
of the dazzling energy beams. The beams seemed evenly matched in the beginning, but slowly, ever so   
slowly, Vegeta's began to overtake Goku's. Goku noticed this change and poured more power into his.  
Vegeta followed suite. The beams were about even again when Vegeta fired a huge blast through his.  
Goku's beam quickly shrank back until it was just inches from his face. Realizing he was losing,   
Goku powered up to Super Saiyen. (there were no rules to this battle. It was perfectly fine for him   
to do that) He put more power into his beam and it shot back at Vegeta at an incredible speed.  
Vegeta couldn't dodge, and his block didn't work to well, and the beam hit him head on. Goku   
waited for the smoke to clear while he caught his breath. He expected to see Vegeta looking pretty  
tattered, or at least hurt, but what he did see was totally unexpected.  
  
"Vegeta! You did it!" Goku was dumbfounded.  
  
"Did what?" Vegeta seemed a tad annoyed, but even he was shocked that he had withstood  
that blast. He seemed- stronger.  
  
"You...you're a Super Saiyen! You finally did it!" Goku was overjoyed for his friend.  
It took a moment for Vegeta to Comprehend this. A Super Saiyen? he DID feel stronger, and he  
noticed a golden aura around himself. He grinned. He and Kakarot were finally even.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's fight!" Vegeta was eager to test out his new  
power, and Goku was eager to finally have some one equal in strength to him. They faught for  
another hour or two before finally wearing echother down. They each returned to there homes with  
multiple bruises and scrapes, but nothing too serious. Bulma was surprised when Vegeta walked in  
not even limping, and in time for dinner, no less.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face, woman!" Vegeta tried appear annoyed, but he was just to  
proud. He smiled- a genuine smily that came so rarely that his face had a hard time managing  
it. He walked over to Bulma (by the way, he is out of SS) and kissed her. Bulma was shocked at  
first but returned it.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I finally did it." Vegeta said simply. Then he went to the gravity room to train. Bulma  
just stood there trying to figure out what could have made Vegeta so happy.  
  
Once in the Gravity room, Vegeta began training. Suddenly, he had a feeling that something was  
missing, like a large chunk of Earth had just deteriorated. He shrugged it off and continued.  
  
  
The Son house-  
  
Goku and Chi chi were getting ready for bed. Goku had just finished telling his wife how  
Vegeta had finally hit Super Saiyen. All through dinner though, he had been preoccupied with   
something. Needless to say, Chi chi was a bit surprised when Goku didn't eat quite as much as he  
normally did. Goku didn't notice Chi chi's expression though. Something had just happened, but  
he couldn't quite get a grasp on it. Something had suddenly gone wrong in Earth's balance. But  
as he was eationg at the time, Goku paid it hardly any mind.  
  
Chi chi was a bit worried now that Goku and Vegeta were on  
the same level. What was going to stop Vegeta from trying to destroy Earth again? Goku seemed to  
read Chi chi's thoughts (or perhaps he actually did)  
  
"Don't worry," He said confidently "Vegeta is just beginning to explore the depth of this   
new power. He doesn't know his limits yet. I still have more control. Besides, I think Vegeta's  
actually changed for the better. He won't try anyhting." This said, The happy couple went to sleep.  
  
  
however, there was to be no sleep in Australia, For Ian had just begun his conquest. He took  
over Tasmania and immeadiately occupied himself in the labs at Hobart. After building a Ki   
sheilding device (basically a cloaking device that would cover the entire continent) and   
appliying it. That would keep those stupid Saiyens off his back. He hadn't counted on the Saiyens  
recognizing the *absence* of Ki. but as it was, the two Saiyens were to preoccupied to pay   
attention anyway. Thus, Ian took over Australia. The people put up little resistance; they hadn't  
a prayer. the one question that was running through everyone's minds, however, was 'where are  
Earth's protector's that had saved the planet from invasion so long ago?' well.... they were in  
bed snoring away, each dreaming their own lovely little dreams. Except one. One was awake,  
puzzling over an enigma that he couldn't seem to figure out.  
  
Gohan had stayed up just a bit later than he normally would have to finish his studying.  
He was tired, and about to go to sleep, when suddenly his senses picked up a strange... feeling  
unlike any he had felt before. It was like there was suddenly a large hole where a mass had used  
to be. He wondered if his father had noticed it, but he was still snoring away in his room. Gohan   
concentrated hard on the feeling... now that he thought about it, it was familiar. A vague whisp  
of an idea of what it might be hovered just out of the boy's reach. He stayed up all night   
pondering over it. Finally, when he had gone over every possibility at least ten times, he got up  
and flew out his window, hoping the fresh night air would somewhat revive his senses. It did.  
The air flowed into his lungs, and as it did, the vague whisp hovered into his minds perception,   
and the realization of what the feeling was hit him so hard that he nearly fell out of the sky.  
He rushed back in his window and woke up his dad, trying not to wake up his mother. Goku opened  
one eye, then shut it again when he saw his son's face. Not wanting to wake up Chi chi, he hovered   
slightly in the air and out of the room. Gohan followed.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Goku muttered, still half asleep.  
  
"Dad, don't you feel it? Thousands of Ki is...missing! Its like a big hole!" Gohan's  
voice was urgent, but Goku didn't seem to be fully functioning yet. Gohan explained it again, and  
Goku's eye's flew open.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. They are gone. I wonder what happened." Goku said in a curious voice.  
  
"Um, dad,"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Shouldn't we maybe check it out?"  
  
"Yes thats a very good idea. Go get Vegeta and meet me on the front lawn." Goku walked  
back to his room to get a some clothes on. Gohan sighed and started flying towards Capsule corp.  
Maybe Vegeta woudn't be to grouchy.Wait second! What was he doing? he was about to go wake up   
Vegeta! That was about as safe as jumping into a pool of sharks and hoping you didn't get bit!  
Perhaps he should do this the safe way... He flew back to his house and called Capsule Corp. It  
rang twice and Bulma answered sounding rather annoyed and sleepy.  
  
"What?" she said into the receiver.  
  
"Bulma,its Gohan, wake Vegeta up and tell him to meet me and my dad at our house. The   
planet may be being taken over again!"  
  
"Oh. Ok." Bulma put down the phone and rolled Vegeta off the bed. He stood up looking  
rather indignant.  
  
"What was that for!" He shouted. He was the only one that was really awake beside Gohan.  
  
"The worlds being invaded. Go meet Goku at his house." Bukma fell back on her pillow  
and was off to dreamland. Vegeta scowled and took off for the Son house. Once there, Goku  
filled him in on the absence of Ki, and they all flew off in the direction of the 'hole'  
  
  
  
and, I'm stopping there. Sorry, but I'm tired. Writing this story made me more tired. I know   
it wasn't very exciting, but hopefully the next one will be better.  
  
Once again, I'm asking you if you've read any of these books- 'The Book of Three' 'The Black  
Cauldron' 'The Castle of Llyr' 'Taran Wanderer' 'The High King' or 'The Foundling' Please  
email me or put a little comment in the lovely box down there. Thanks!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  



	11. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 11

A very old and dangerous person part 11  
  
Disclaimer- They are NOT MINE!!!!  
  
  
Auther's note- Yay! I got so many comments! Special thanks to Barbo-chan and Mars- those are the two   
that give me the best advice! Now then, this story will have much more to it. Oh, and I'm not  
picking on Australians. I admire them very much, and this story does not reflect my personal  
opinions ^_^ Ian is ALWAYS in his transformed state unless I say otherwise. One more thing.  
Before you read this, read 'Life Story' because I use one of the attacks that are in that one.  
  
Glossary: I feel this is necessary in case you are not familiar with Australia.  
  
Macdonnell Ranges- Located near the center of Australia. Mt. Zeil is in them. Adjacent to the  
Musgrave Ranges.  
  
Mt. Zeil- 4,955 ft. high. In this story, Ian's base is underneath the mountain.  
  
aborigine- Original inhabitants of Australia who now face the problem of their culture being  
wiped out because of the multitude of immigrants.  
  
If you have any questions, or want to know more, or if my facts are just plain wrong, email me ^_^  
  
  
If you looked at Australia now, you would have no idea that it was once a thriving  
country\continent. Numerous craters covered the land, and in some areas, dead bodies of citizens  
who had tried to rebel lay mangled. Ian set up his main base in the Macdonnell Ranges under  
Mt. Zeil. The base was mostly subterranean, but its influence was felt across the entire continent.  
People were afraid to come out of their homes for fear this strange being would annialate them.  
  
Ian's new base was a remake of his antarctic one, except it was in the traditional form  
of a mad scientist's castle- complete with dungeons, torture chambers, and the like. Except it  
was all very high-tech. He had stolen (is that the right word?) some of Australia's aborigines  
from their homes, and forced them to follow him. He had a feeling the Aborigines would bend to  
his will more easily than the other inhabitants of Australia would if he just fed them some  
poppycock story about freeing them from oppression. He was wrong however, and they fought back  
with a vengeance. They were no match for Ian's power, and he soon had them imprisoned in his   
castle, serving as gaurds and lab assistants. They had no other choice, and the ones esspecially   
strong of will had to be locked up in the dungeons, because Ian feared they might sabatoge his  
experiments.   
  
Ian was working on an army of androids, all with the absorbation functions that the third  
android who attacked Goku way back in the beginning of this story. He was, after all, expecting  
those pesky Saiyens to come nosing around once they got wind of things. The island may have been  
completely sealed off Ki wise, But word always gets out when you're trying to keep things secret.  
  
  
Ian was not going to try to steal their Ki again, no no. This time his plan was far more   
complex. Or maybe it was less complex. He didn't stop to think about it; he was to busy preparing  
his army of hundreds and thousands of androids. He had already made an assembly machine to   
manage the programing and putting together of the robots, and he was now working on a mind   
control device. In all his years of being a scientist, the human brain, or how to control it,   
always had lain just beyond his reach. But now he thought he had finally learned how to control   
it. He could always test it on one of his captives. He completed it an held up the finished   
product to see. It was a small, nearly microscopic chip. It would be planted at the start of the  
spinal cord, where the head and neck met. If this one worked, he would only have to make a few   
more. Just enough for the Saiyens, and a few spares, just in case. The rest of Earth's population  
would be easy enough to control. He went down to his dungeons and opened the nearest cell. The   
unfortunate man just glared at the orange alien. Ian formed a tiny Ki blast- no bigger than the  
tip of your little finger - and threw it at the helpless human after whispering 'star spark'.   
It flew at incredible speed and he hadn't a prayer of dodging. It hit him squarely   
in the forehead head and a strange white light went around the man and when it vanished the man  
was lying on the ground unconcious.  
  
This attack could only be used on humans and warriors of the weaker sort. It would have  
almost no affect on a powerful fighter unless it was combined with another attack.  
  
Ian planted the chip in the back of the mans neck and left the dungeons. He would moniter  
the man when he woke up to see if there were any sideaffects. an hour later Ian turned to his  
moniter as a dull crackling sound rose up from it, or rather from the man he was monitering.  
The man had electricity sparking from the back of his neck and he looked like he was in alot of  
pain. Then, suddenly as it had begun, the crackling stopped and the man was standing there in a   
sort of trance. Ian rushed down to the dungeons and opened the man's cell.  
  
"Obey me." Ian commanded. The man took a step forward... and knelt before Ian. A smile  
slowly crept across Ian's face. He had finally learned to control the brain! One of the most  
complex organs, and he had control over it. Let those Saiyens come. He was ready for them.  
  
  
Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta sped through the sky. It was now morning and Goku was fully awake.  
They touched down at Australia minutes later. A wave shimmered through the air and the warriors  
got a shocked look across their faces. They couldn't feel eachothers Ki anymore!  
  
"What the..." Vegeta charged up a blast in his hand just to make sure he still had his  
power. He had come to rely on sensing Ki, and to not have this ability seemed strange to him.  
He involuntarily reached for his scouter, only to find that it wasn't there. He, who on Namek had  
proclaimed he was through with scouters, now felt a slight feeling of helplessness.  
  
Goku was feeling the same thing. He had had the ability to sense Ki all his life and  
this power had helped him win many battles by being able to find the opponent through a cloud,  
when his opponent couldn't find him. This power was part of the reason he was what he was. Without  
it he might never have become such a strong warrior.  
  
Gohan was the only one not suffering from shock. He partly understood what was going on,  
though it was strange for him not to be able to feel Ki as well.  
  
"Somehow, someone managed to cut Australia off from the world. Ki- wise anyway. We have  
to find out who and why." Gohan stated, bringing the two older Saiyens out of shock.  
  
"And just how do you propose we do that?" Vegeta asked, incredibly annoyed.  
  
"We're going to have to ask around. If everyones not dead, that is. The quickest way to  
find some one is to split up." Goku said, taking charge. "Everyone go a different direction.  
Vegeta, don't blow anyone up."  
  
Vegeta just smirked and took off. Gohan took off in another direction, and Goku went  
off in another.   
  
Unbeknownst to the Saiyens however, was the fact that Ian was watching their   
every move. He had surveilance over the entire continent. In his hand were 3 mind control chips.  
Behind him was a growing army of androids. He could not fail this time.  
  
  
Vegeta came upon a small city that had been pretty much destroyed. The inhabitants were  
trying to repair the damage done to their homes. Vegeta grinned and landed in the center of the   
city. Suddenly, everyone stopped and turned to look at this new arrival. Some were curious. It  
wasn't every day you saw a guy drop down into the middle of your city. Some were afraid. Another  
alien attack? Some were hopeful. Could this be a warrior here to save them? But one or two people  
ran back into their homes. They weren't afraid. They were terrified. These people remembered   
Vegeta's face. They were of the few that had paid attention when a battle was faught on Earth,   
years ago. They new that face to be evil, and they knew he could blow up the city in a second  
if he wanted to.  
  
"Listen, you ignorant humans. I am looking for the man who did all this. Tell me where he  
is, and I might let you live." If Vegeta was going to have to do this, He was going to have fun  
with it. The citizens all shrank back. They had no idea where the evil being was. One was brave  
enough to speak.  
  
"We don't know where he is! Leave us alone!" He cried. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Fine. I will." Vegeta Flew off at high speed, leaving a huge wind in his wake that knocked  
people over. "Idiots," He muttered to himself. He was about to turn and destroy the entire city,  
but he didn't. He was going soft, and he knew it, but it didn't mean he couldn't prevent it.  
Kakarot wouldn't mind if he blew up a few people... who said he even had to find out? Vegeta  
charged a Ki blast in his hand and took careful aim at the city. A flash of light, a cloud of   
smoke, a few frightened screams, and the outskirts of the city were dust. Vegeta took off.  
  
In his lab, Ian smiled. "He's more on my side then theirs." He commented after seeing  
Vegeta blow up the few buildings. " He will be easy to control."  
  
  
Goku saw a city in the distance, and landed so as not to scare the people. he walked into  
the city to find someone to talk to. A woman came up to him, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, a bit scared.  
  
"I'm Son Goku. Um, I'm looking for the person who did this to your city." He said, noting  
the destruction.  
  
"Why? What do you want?" The woman asked backing up.  
  
Don't be afraid," Goku said, trying to calm the woman down "I'm here to stop him." The  
woman laughed.  
  
"Don't waste your time. I've seen what he can do. Its not worth it. You'll get yourself  
killed."   
  
"I think I can handel it." Goku said, smiling. The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Julie, tell him where to go. Don't you know who he is?" An old man came up behind the   
woman (whose name is obviously Julie)  
  
"Yeah. He's Son Goku. So what?"  
  
"Julie, this man saved Earth years ago when some evil aliens landed. He knows what he's   
doing." Juli turned to look at the man who had saved Earth, but he was gone.  
  
High in the sky, Goku looked down on the city. He hated being recognized for his deeds,  
and avoided it at all costs. He had thought that between the bad transmission of the TV crew,  
and the fact that Nappa had detroyed them all that no one would know him. He sighed and took  
off for another City where maybe he'd have better luck.  
  
Ian laughed again. He was indestructable. Besides that, No one knew where he had set up  
base. And without their ability to sense Ki, the the chances of the Saiyens finding him were very   
slim.  
  
Gohan had had the same luck as Vegeta and Goku. He was wandering aimlessly looking for  
a city or town or anyone at all who could help him find the villain. It had just occured to him  
that they hadn't bothered to set up a meeting place, and they didn't have anyway to contact  
eachother. Only his father could telepathiclly communicate with them. Ordinarily it would be a  
simple matter of finding a familiar Ki, but this wasn't an ordinary situation. Oh well. They'd  
meet eventually.  
  
Gohan knew from his sense of direction and all his geography lessons that he was flying  
over the Musgrave ranges. He also knew that there weren't any major cities around here. So Gohan  
hovered in the air and did what Piccolo had taught him to do when all else fails- meditate.  
  
Ian frowned. The kid was much to close to his lab. He had to keep him away until his army  
was finished. Each of the androids was programmed with only the best fighting techniques. Ian  
decided to send out the man who he had tested the mind control chip on.  
  
The man (who we're going to call Joe from now on, because writing 'the man' over and over  
gets boring) took a hover-car over to the Musgrave ranges. When he was directly below the spot  
where Gohan was meditating, he yelled up to him.  
  
"Hey kid! Come down here! I know where the guy you're looking for is!" That caught Gohan's  
attention and he alighted next to the man. "Come on, he's just over here. I'll take you to him."  
  
Gohan found it a bit strange that Joe didn't even bother to ask how he could fly, but  
he went with him anyway. They drove over hills and valleys and finally came to a halt in front  
of Mt. Zeil.  
  
"Well, here it is!"  
  
"Um, sir, this is a mountain." Gohan said, wondering whether Joe was sane.  
  
"No no, the man you're looking for is INSIDE the mountain. Here he comes now!"  
  
A small door opened on the side of the mountain and out came a red alien who looked exactly like  
Freiza. Gohan couldn't sense his Ki, but he assumed it was high. He took off at full speed. He had  
to find his dad and let him know where the base was. But Ian had other plans.  
  
"Burning Star!" He screamed, using the same attack he had used on Freiza so long ago.  
Gohan was stopped in his tracks as he was surrounded by twenty base-ball sized energy balls.  
(note- this attack is stronger now that Ian is grown.) Gohan didn't move. He knew that the energy   
would explode on contact.  
  
"All right. What do you want?" Gohan asked. Ian flew up to him so they could be on eye  
level.  
  
"You are one of the Saiyens, yes? Well, all I ask is that you come with me for a little  
chat." Ian said. Gohan recognized his tone of voice- he had heard it somewhere before... then it  
hit him.  
  
"You're that old man from Antarctica!" Gohan couldn't quite belive it.  
  
"Yes. I am also the new ruler of Earth. And Freiza's cousin," Ian paused a moment to enjoy  
the shocked look on Gohan's face. "Interesting isn't it? Well then, all I need you to do is come  
with me. I'm afraid I can't have you going and telling your Father all about me."  
  
"And what if I don't come with you?" Gohan asked. Ian sighed.  
  
"Well, If you're going to be difficult about it..." He snapped his fingers. *BANG*  
each of the balls closed in on Gohan and a huge shock wave emitted out from where they had hit.  
When the smoke cleared Gohan was still floating there, battered and covered in ash, but still   
conscious. He took off again to find his dad, but he couldn't fly that fast because the blast   
had weakened him greatly. Ian saw this and used the opportunity to use his latest attack.  
  
"Star Spark," he whispered, and the miniscule little blast flew towards Gohans and hit   
him in between his shoulders. Gohan screamed in pain as the white light enveloped him. When it   
cleared, the boy fell to the ground. Ian floated down after him, thinking him to be knocked out.  
Gohan stood up however, and moved to a fighting stance. Ian smirked.  
  
"I thought you were much weaker. That last blast should have rendered you helpless." Gohan  
didn't say anything. He was concentrating on gathering what little energy he had left to power  
up. He managed a weak aura. "Give it up kid. I'm taking over the world. You and your pathetic  
friends can't stop me. And don't think I'll spare them either. You will all become my willing   
servants and I will have complete control over the universe!"  
  
"NO!" Gohan screamed. He found the energy to power up more. His Aura was red with touches  
of blue near the edges. "You are not taking me, you're not taking my dad, and you're not taking   
any of my friends!" Gohan pushed himself further and further until he wasn't sure his body could   
take anymore. Just when he thought he had powered up as far as he could, he found a seemingly  
untapped power supply with in himself. He used it, and became stronger. His entire aura was blue.  
then, as suddenly as he had begun, Gohan stopped powering up and fell to the ground. Ian was   
shocked. He had no idea that the child he was dealing with could get that strong. He would be  
a valuable ally.   
  
Ian took Gohan to his lab and implanted the chip in his neck. Gohan woke up hours later.  
  
"Obey me." Ian ordered. Gohan looked at him. And burst out laughing.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I only obey Freiza."  
  
  
  
  
hehehe, I'm stopping there ^_^ PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE comment!!!! It means the world to   
me! The more you comment, the faster I get the next one posted!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 12

A very old and dangerous person part 12  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Db, DBZ, DBGT, or any of the characters related except the ones I made  
up. I do not make any money off of these fics. : Þ  
  
  
Auther Note-Huh. I can't really think of one. Thats a first ^_^  
  
  
  
Ian stepped back from the small boy.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I said I only obey Freiza." Gohan answered. Ian looked at him closer. He had changed  
a bit. He looked violent- ready to kill. What Ian couldn't figure out though, besides the   
statement made by the little half-saiyen, was why his mind-control chip hadn't worked. Then it  
hit him. He had programmed the chip to control the human mind. Gohan was half saiyen.   
(Note- technically, the chip would half control Gohan's mind, but incase you haven't figured it   
out, he transformed to Ice so its like he's complettely alien.)  
  
"I hate to break it to you kid, but Freiza's dead." Ian said, smiling. "I'm his cousin.  
You should obey me." Ice stretched out his senses. They were hightened because of his   
transformation and he could sense much farther than was normal.  
  
"You're wrong. Freiza is not dead. In fact, he is *quite* alive." Ice was grinning.  
"He seems to have recovered from what my idiot father did to him. My father was stupid to have  
just left Freiza there with a hole in his stomache. He has the best medical appliances available.  
Now I'm out of here. I have to go and meet him."  
  
"No, you are staying right here. Gaurds, take him to a cell." Ian ordered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ice began powering up. His hair and aura were a light blue, and his pupils   
vanished. When they re appeared, they were blue as well. "Do you really think your weakling  
gaurds can handel me?" Ice jumped up and turned his eye beams on a big important looking  
machine in the middle of the room. The machine turned to ice and then exploded. Ian jumped in front  
of Ice and began powering up.  
  
"That's enough. I am more powerful than you and Freiza put together! And if my dear  
cousin is still alive then I'll just have to pay him a personal visit." Ian said confidantly  
  
"You couldn't even handle me, let alone Freiza."  
  
"Try me," Ian said calmly. And the two went at it.  
  
  
Meanwhile....on opposite ends of the continent, Vegeta and Goku lifted their heads up. Suddenly  
they could sense Ki again (The machine Ice blew up....) Vegeta and Goku headed straight for   
eachother and met in the air.  
  
"Kakarot..."  
  
"Yeah I know." Without another word they both went Super Saiyen and headed for Ian's  
hideout. Each had sensed two vaguley familiar Ki's, but neither could quite figure out who they  
belonged to. Both Ki's were very high, one was higher than Goku's currently and the other was   
higher than Vegeta's before he became Super Saiyen. They had felt each of them before, but it   
was like a half-remebered dream that never was finished.   
  
Vegeta and Goku landed in front of Mt. Zeil, still trying to figure out the Ki's.  
  
"I've got it!" Goku said suddenly. Vegeta looked at him. "It's that old guy. The one  
from Antarctica."  
  
"No way. The power is too high." Vegeta said skeptically. But when he concentrated hard  
enough, there was a slim resemblence to the old man's. "Say it was him, How could he increase  
his power so tremendously? He's only a human."  
  
"But he's a genius. What if there's some new kind of technology? Just think Vegeta,"  
Goku said, playing on Vegeta's hunger for power "When we defeat him, That technology could be   
ours."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Vegeta fired a Ki blast At the mountain, But insteas of   
leveling it, a thin layer of rock sprayed to the side and Ian's energy-absorbing walls took in the  
blast.  
  
"Now what?" Goku asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who faught the guy." Vegeta retorted. Neither  
had any idea on how to get in, but that problem was soon solved as Ian came flying out of a  
newly made hole in the wall, followed quickly by Ice. Vegeta and Goku were stunned for a moment,  
but then they realized that these were the two Ki's that they had picked up.   
  
"Vegeta, is that.. Gohan?"  
  
"Yes it is." Both Saiyens flew toward the two battle-locked foes. Goku grabbed Ice and   
held him back, and Vegeta tried to grab Ian, but Ian was stronger and catapulted himself  
towards Goku and Ice. Goku let go of Ice and appeared behind Ian, who was confused by the sudden  
change of position. Goku knocked him to the ground where he lay in a large crater.  
  
"Gohan, are you- huh?" Goku stopped in mid sentence. His son was different...transformed.  
No wonder he hadn't been able to recognize his Ki.  
  
"So nice to see you again dad. Maybe we can pick up where we left off last time? I  
believe I have a dept to repay."   
  
"I killed Freiza off a long time ago, Gohan. You don't need to obey him any more."  
Ice simply laughed.  
  
"Is everyone here on Earth slow? For one, my name is Ice, get that through your thick  
skull. Secondly, Why does everyone believe Freiza is dead? Can't you sense Ki? He is alive. In  
fact, He is here."  
  
  
  
Gohan opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't figure out where he was. It was pitch black  
and he was floating. The place seemed familiar. Yes he was sure of it. He had been here before.  
But where was here? The last thing he remembered was powering up to fight Ian and finding a new  
power. Then he was here. Was he dead? This couldn't be what being dead was like because he had  
never been dead before, but he had been here, a long time ago, when Freiza had kidnapped him.  
That was it! Ice had taken over, pushing Gohan underneath layers of hate that had welled up over   
the years. Gohan had no idea how to get out, and no idea how he had gotten out last time. All he  
could do was remain and hope his other self did not take over completely.  
  
  
  
  
Freiza was sitting in a room on his father's ship. King Kold and Koola were there as well,  
listening once more to Freiza's unbelieveable story about the remaining Saiyen's, trying to figure  
out a weakness which they could easily strike.  
  
"This boy," Koola began after Freiza had finished, "You said he displayed great power and  
was actually working on your side for some time. Do you suppose you could get him back?" Koola  
had always looked down upon his brother as weak, but he was grudgingly accepting the fact that  
Freiza was a bit more cunning than he. (Note: I have no idea how King Kold and Koola behave-I'm  
deprived of anything later than the Garlic saga:( sad, isn't it?)  
  
"It might work. but only with careful plotting." Freiza replied.  
  
"Saiyens are mere animals." Kold remarked, keeping the steriotypical view "They can easily  
be over come with no elaborate plans whatsoever. You should have been able to do it a long time   
ago, Freiza." Kold glared at his son. Freiza glared back. "Give the command to land on Earth  
as soon as possible." Kold said to one of the servants standing at his side. "Now we shall see who  
is really the strongest." Koola and Freiza were a little worried. They didn't think Kold had any  
idea what this power he was against really was like. But it was to late to turn back now, and they  
began to land on Earth-convieniantly right above Australia.  
  
  
  
Ian had gotten back up and was now fighting against Vegeta. Each was getting their share  
of hits, but Vegeta had been hit by a stray Icicle attack from Ice (the one that is meant to slow   
the opponent) and his pace was flagging a bit. His attacks were still powerful, but he often wasn't  
quick enough to block, and he was beginning to look a bit ragged.  
  
Right behind this fight were Ice and Goku fighting. Goku either dodged or blocked each of   
Ice's attacks, but didn't make any attempt to harm his son. Ice was getting frustrated and was about   
to launch a very large, very powerful attack, when a dark shadow fell over the battle field. Ice  
dropped his attacking stance immeadiatly and took off towards the descending ship. Vegeta and Ian  
stopped fighting as well to see what was going on. A door opened and out came Freiza, Koola, and  
Kold. Ice landed in front of Freiza and knelt, taking Freiza a bit by surprise, but then Freiza  
noticed the color of the boy's hair and knew that he was Ice, though how it happened he had no   
idea. Vegeta, Goku, and Ian all looked at Freiza with contempt and loathing. Freiza looked  
back with a smile full of confidence.  
  
"Char. So you managed to survive. I am quite shocked, and you even regained your rightful  
form. You should know your parents are long dead." Freiza said. Koola grinned, remembring how  
he had been the one to finish them off after they displeased Kold. "And Vegeta. A super Saiyen.  
I must say I never thought you'd make it." Vegeta growled and moved into a fighting stance. "And  
the kind-hearted Saiyen. You all belong at a freak show. What are you doing on a battle field?  
Oh, I've been rude. allow me to introduce my brother and father- together we are three beings of  
far greater inteligence and power than you freaks will ever be." Goku stayed relaxed. Each of   
them had a fighting power of 2 million at their maximum he estimated. Vegeta noticed too. He  
also noticed with a small grin that Freiza's midsection was slightly discolored  
  
*Vegeta* Goku said telepathicly *they are each at 1 million now. It could increase to up   
to 2 million. Do you think we can handel it?*  
  
*Don't be an idiot. Of course we can. Freiza's out right off, and both of us can take Koola  
and Kold. The question is, are you going to allow yourself to be ditractedby your brat?*  
  
Goku frowned and didn't answer. He was having doubts about the upcoming fight.  
  
Freiza and Ian were holding their own telepathic conversation- mostly threats and insults,  
but eventually they moved away, with Ice following at a distance, and began their fight. Vegeta  
and Koola paired off and Goku and Kold faught eachother. Soon it was just a blur of color and Ki.  
Ice floated a distance from the battle scene waiting for an opportune moment to strike.  
  
  
  
Ok...thats it...a bit short, but I've been working on a novel and another fic at the same time.  
So many ideas crammed into ten fingers..I can't type near fast enough! So until next time...  
Toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  



	13. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 13

A very old and dangerous person part 13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to DBZ.  
  
Note- oh, this took a very long time to post! sorry! I got wrapped up in some other stories I am  
currently writing, but I'd like to thank barbo-chan for reminding me of my top priority! the  
last part was posted may 30th!!! I am sooo behind.... but I'll make up for it. I here by  
promise to finish everything I start before starting something new. (gee, wonder how long that'll  
last) And it just so happens that this story comes first! So on with it already! Ah, one more  
thing. The time line doesn't really work out. According to 'life story' Freiza teleported Ian  
to earth when they were little kids. Then in A very old and dangerous person, I said Ian had  
been betrayed by his comrades and trapped in suspended animation for whoi knows how long.  
Technically, Freiza should be much older, or even dead, or not born, or something. I don't know.  
Do me a favor and just pretend it works out!   
  
  
We left off with a big 'ol fight blossoming. Ian was fighting Freiza, Vegeta was fighting Koola  
and Goku was fighting Kold. Ice simply hovered above waiting to strike...  
  
  
Ian let all the rage that had been bottled up loose against Freiza who in turn allowed  
his hatred for his long-lost cousin spring forth. They seemed evenly matched- Ian had not been  
training much with his plans for world dominance, but Freiza had. He was in his final form, which  
he stayed in always these days. His defeat at the hands of a Saiyen had wounded him deeply and  
now he was always on his gaurd in case a strong opponent should emerge. He seemed to have abandoned  
the idea that he was the strongest. Fists flew and arms were brought up for hasty blocks. Freiza  
didn't allow one break in the action for fear that Ian might use his burning star attack.   
(note- both Ian and Ice have other attacks that I haven't mentioned.) Ian was starting to slow.  
It had been years since He had faught and never had he faught this intense of a battle with out  
stopping. He needed a break, and soon, otherwise he'd be dead.  
  
"Flare of Death!" Ian yelled, getting an idea. The white-hot fire swelled around him as  
it had many years ago. This time, however, it was much stronger, and *much* larger. Freiza dodged  
out of the way just in time, along with Goku, Kold, Vegeta, Ice, and Koola. The flames covered a   
fifty mile radius (100 miles in diameter) and rose 100 feet in the air, completely scorching the  
battle field- not to mention a few people's eyebrows. Ian could keep this up all day if necessary.  
It didn't even take any energy to keep up. so he sat down in the middle of it and began to regain  
his energy. The other warriors just looked at the towering pillar of fire.   
  
Kold hadn't known his nephew had that kind of power. Yes, he must now most certainly be eliminated.  
He resloved that he would take care of Ian himself if Freiza didn't manage, just as soon as he  
was finished with this stubborn monkey. Kold glanced at Goku who was in Super Saiyen mode. Who  
knew that a Saiyen would give him this much trouble? Goku had been fighting very well, but so had  
Kold. They both got hits in and both managed a sufficient number of blocks.   
  
"In fact," Kold convinced himself "Had Char not done this little attack and given my   
opponent time to rest, I would have beaten him by now." He glanced at Goku again. He looked  
totally off-gaurd. Kold flew at him, but Goku phased out and reappeared behind him. The fight  
was back on. It was during this half of the fight that Goku realized that Kold was not even   
powered up yet...  
  
Koola and Vegeta had barely stopped fighting at all. Vegeta had surprised Koola by going   
Super Saiyen, forcing Koola to power up to be superior. The Icicle Attack had worn off of Vegeta  
back at the beginning. Vegeta was more skilled at fighting than Koola, but Koola was stronger.  
Still, Vegeta was able to hold his own against him.  
  
Ice came as close to the blze as he dared. It was just as he had suspected. It wasn't fire  
at all! It had all the same properties of fire except that it could be controlled as Ki. And Ice  
knew how to battle Ki. He turned his Eye lasers on the tower. They made a tiny hole which closed  
up immeadiatly. Ice flew over to Freiza to report this find. Freiza grinned. He had taught this boy   
well. Freiza began powering up a beam and ordered Ice to do the same from the other side. He  
obeyed natrually and began powering up his own beam. Freiza let his fly. He was on the side where  
all the fighting was taking place. Ice was on the other side where he couldn't see the fighters  
and the fighters couldn't see him. Freiza's beam was making a decent sized hole, but Ice's was  
hardly doing anything.   
  
"A kamehameha would probobly work better." Said a deep voice from behind Ice. Ice turned   
around and saw _______  
  
  
  
ok, that just seemed like an excellent place to stop, yes? Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you....  
  
  
Ice turned around and saw Piccolo hovering there slightly above him.(now I have no idea  
whether or not Piccolo knows how to do a kamehameha, but hey, thats why they call it fan *fiction*)  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ice asked. He had no knowledge of any kamehameha. Who  
was this strange green man anyway? Piccolo grinned showing his fangs. He didn't seem at all   
surprised or hurt that his student didn't remeber him. He floated down so that he was level with  
Ice.  
  
"The kamehameha is a pretty powerful Ki attack. Stronger than the one you're using now,"  
Piccolo said galncing at Ice's weak beam. "I can show you how to use it, if you like." Ice  
looked him in the eye. This Piccolo guy didn't seem like the kind who would help someone, but he  
trusted him. Something deep down told him to...  
  
In his black oblivion, Gohan suddenly saw a glimmer of hope. Piccolo had reached the  
battle. If anyone could help him, Piccolo could.  
  
Piccolo showed Ice how to cup his hands and draw the energy forward, and just when it was  
ready to be released, yell 'Kamehameha' and let 'er rip. Ice tried it, and the first time he did it,  
a Huge blue beam emitted from his hands. It was larger than any Kamehameha Goku had ever done,  
but it didn't feel right to Ice- It felt like it had wrenched something loose from deep down  
inside of him, and when the smoke from the beam cleared, a small boy was hovering there who looked  
exactly like Ice, except his hair was black and his aura red. Piccolo flew to his side.  
  
"Gohan, you have to fight Ice and make him part of you again." Gohan looked at his mentor  
doubtfully. "Trust me. He has no goodness in him now that you are free and you have to have   
control over him now." Gohan nodded. It was like the story of how Kami had tried to rid himself  
of evil and ended up creating Piccolo (or Piccolo's father. Either way...) Gohan moved to a fighting   
stance. Ice was stronger than him, but somehow, he would prevail.  
  
Piccolo went to help with the main fight on the other side Ian's sheild. Freiza saw him  
and immediately knew he had done something to Ice. At that moment Ian's sheild went down and  
the fight on the other side became visible. Goku and Vegeta suddenly stopped fighting because  
they had just sensed the prescence of two strangely familiar Kis. Koola and Kold knocked them   
back against eachother with such force that they fell out of Super Saiyen. Both looked pretty   
beaten as Kold and Koola had powered up. Then all the fighters noticed the peculiar fight going  
on in front of them. Two seeming twins were battling away, one with black hair and one with blue.  
Everyone knew these to be Gohan and Ice.   
  
Goku was about to go help his son when Piccolo stopped him. He explained what had happened to   
all present to let them know that if they helped one of them, the other would triumph. Goku,  
Vegeta and Piccolo hovered watching the fight while Freiza, Koola, and Kold stood behind them.  
Freiza had beaten up Ian who now lay mangled in a crater. Ian had said something which made  
Freiza angry and he finished Ian off right there, but before he died, told him that he himself   
had killed Fire and Flame, his parents. Ian just smiled and thanked Freiza for brightening his   
last hour. Freiza flew away in disgust.  
  
Now the three Z fighters were engrossed in a very interesting fight. Each member of the  
Kold family grinned wickedly. The Saiyens were out of their transformed stage and the namekian  
was immersed in the fight. What better time to attack? Kold grabbed Goku by the arms (the way  
Goku got Radditz before Piccolo killed them) Koola got Vegeta in a headlock, and Freiza wrapped  
his tail around Piccolo's neck. Each struggled with his assailent all the while cursing themselves  
for being caught off gaurd. Freiza shouted at Ice to grab Gohan. It seemed as though the Earth would  
finally be rid of the Saiyens.  
  
Gohan heard Frieza order Ice to grab him. He moved to a fighting position to be ready when  
his counterpart tried. Ice powered up a Ki blast and threw it at Gohan after yelling Icicle attack.  
Gohan could sense its power and felt he could block it. It was almost upon him when Goku shouted  
  
"Don't try to block it Gohan!" This earned him a knee in the back from Kold. Gohan had  
heard his father and *just* managed to dodge it. He watched the ball fly into oblivion. Ice  
came up behind him but Gohan sensed him and blocked every punch. Eventually, Gohan jumped back  
and powered up a beam. Ice did the same.  
  
"Kamehameha!" They screamed simultaneously. Gohan hadn't expected Ice to do the same   
attack as he did, but that didn't stop him from putting his full power into it. Ice meanwhile  
only put half of his power into it and the beams were still even. While Gohan was concentrating   
on his beam The Kold family snuck back to their ship with their captives in tow. None of them  
even yelled- they couldn't- they were each unconcious. while the two demi-saiyens battled it out,  
the Kold family ruthlessly beat up the helples Saiyens and Namekian.   
  
Ice saw all of this because it didn't take his full power or concentration to maintain the beam.   
Suddenly he poured everything into it and Ice's beam over took Gohan's and knocked the boy back s  
everal feet. Gohan fell to the ground and Ice landed beside him and picked him up and started to   
fly toward the ship. Gohan struglled as best he could all the while yelling at Ice.  
  
"Think about it Ice! You can't kidnap me! You *are* me! We're the same person! You belong  
inside of me! I know you were kidnapped and brainwashed, you just have to realize it! let go of  
me so I can help my friends! they're your friends too, you just have to listen!" But Ice didn't  
listen. Instead he stopped and held Gohan out in front of him.  
  
"You think you're right, don't you? Well what makes you so sure? how do you know your  
'father' is really your father? you could have been brainwashed to, you know. Freiza did wonders  
for me. Look how strong I am. Just come on, Gohan. You don't know me, and I am not you. If I was,  
would I be doing this? Now lets go. Freiza can only help you."   
  
Gohan still struggled, but he also thought about what Ice had said. He *knew* that he had been   
kidnapped and brainwashed thus creating Ice,but Ice didn't seem so evil now. Gohan looked at the   
cold face of his captor. He knew a part of him was still in there. It scared him to think about   
it, but he was still partly inside Ice. Sure he was out here, but he was also in there. Gohan   
struggled harder. But Ice, the moment of kindness passed, simply formed a Ki blast and brought  
it down upon Gohan, who then fell unconcious.  
  
  
Back on the battle field, citizens were just beginning to crowd around the large crater  
with Ian's body in it. The authorities went into it to see if the tyrant truly *was* dead. Boy,  
did they get a surprise! Ian hovered out of the crater, his arm hanging limply at his side. The  
people scattered like so many mice before a large cat. (ok, so my analogys need work...) Ian  
ignored them he was very close to death, and he needed to get back to his lab. He hadn't seen   
what had happened, nor did he care. He was lucky Freiza was stupid enough to believe he was dead.  
Minutes later, what looked like a smaller version of a Saiyen space pod took off to space. In  
it was Ian. He no longer was the alien who had wrought terror on the world. Now he looked like  
a helpless old man in suspended animation, waiting for the right temperatures to wake him up.  
  
  
  
  
Thats all for now! I hope you liked it...I've got BIG plans for this story, so this DEFINATELY  
was NOT the last part- Even I wouldn't leave anyone in the clutches of Frieza like that!  
Though I do think that this is the largest kidnapping I've managed yet.... any way, until  
next time, comment!!!! Toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



	14. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 14

A very old and dangerous person part 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. 'cept Ian. Well, I'm not making any money off of this anyway, so  
why do you care?!!!  
  
Note- ok, last time I had Freiza, Kold, Koola, and Ice kidnap Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.  
Ian put himself into suspended animation and took off. But now I seem to have written myself  
into a hole. How am I suposed to get two and a half saiyens and a Namek out of the clutches  
of the most sinister beings of the time? I've really done it with this one...  
  
  
A battered Goku woke up an hour later deep in a dungeon of the Kold dynasty. His every  
muscle ached. Kold had apparantly beat on him even after he was unconcious. He wondered why  
they just hadn't killed him. They had nothing to gain by holding them here. Goku assumed that they  
were in space. Kold didn't seem the type to waste time with a planet as small and unprofitable  
as Earth. Maybe he had already destroyed it, thought Goku with a sudden pang. That would mean  
Chi chi, Bulma, Yamcha, and all of his friends were history. He tried to reach out his senses to  
touch Earth, but he couldn't do it. It seemed as though the very walls of the cell were blocking  
his power. Now he had no idea whether Piccolo, Vegeta, or Gohan were even alive.  
  
Piccolo had woken up too. He was more angry than worried, and was still in pretty good  
condition since he had arrived later at the fight, but Freiza had still beaten him badly. He  
hovered in his usual cross-legged position meditating. He had already discovered that he couldn't  
telepathically communicate or sense anyone, so he set himself make the best of the current situation.  
He noted that the cells were opened from the outside by a small key pad on the opposite wall.  
  
Vegeta was in a bad mood. His arch rival had succeeded in (once again) putting him in a   
position with no way out. He let out his anger on the walls of the tiny cell, only to find that  
they blocked all ki attacks and abilities to sense. They were also thick and sturdy enough to   
withstand his punches. 'Extraordinary...' Vegeta couldn't help thinking. 'Who knew this sort of  
technology was possible?'  
  
In a tiled room many floors above, Kold, Koola, Freiza, and Ice stood watching three   
separate moniters, each showing one of their prisinors. Ice stood gaurd over Gohan who had just  
woken up. He was chained to a chair by the wrists and ankles and had been struggling against them  
though they showed no signs of giving. Kold, Koola, and Freiza were talking amongst themselves,  
and abruptly they turned and left the room, Freiza telling Ice to keep a careful eye on Gohan.  
In the next room, the Kold family talked of their plans.   
  
"I still don't understand why we couldn't just kill them," Koola said in a whiney voice.  
  
"I've already explained this to both of you!" said Kold "There is still a chance we may get  
the Saiyens to join us. And we need the boy so we can force him back into Ice, making him all  
the more powerful."  
  
"But why did we take the Namek?" asked Koola, throughly perplexed. Freiza looked slightly   
confused as well. Kold sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"The namek should know how to get the boy back into Ice. And when he has done that for us,  
he may be able to help us win the Saiyens to our side. After all, they have gone soft and will  
probably do anything to save their friend." and the three of them shared in a diabolical laugh.  
  
  
Gohan had given up struggling against his bonds a while ago. Ice hovered near him watching  
the monitors. Gohan didn't understand how anything could be strong enough to withstand the strength  
that he knew his father, Vegeta, and Piccolo possesed. He also wondered why Vegeta and his dad didn't  
go Super Saiyen. Ice seemed to sense his thoughts and answered the question.  
  
"The cells are built to repress Ki. As a side affect, it makes them unable to power up."  
Gohan stared at Ice, unbelieving. How were they going to get out of this one?  
  
Piccolo had earlier noted the key pad on the opposite wall outside his cell. Finally he had  
a plan. His cell was one of many in a long hall. He suspected Goku,Vegeta, and Gohan were being   
held in another hall similar to this. A gaurd had come in earlier, dragging what must have been   
one of Freiza's servants at one point. He punched in a few keys which made high pitched tones,   
which Piccolo's sharp hearing picked up easily. the gaurd left and Piccolo heard a low chuckling   
from the cell next to his.   
  
"So you're alive." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah. Barely." The servant gasped. "Wouldn't I like to get revenge on Freiza." He laughed  
dryly.  
  
"So would I. You wouldn't happen to know the codes for the cells, would you?" Piccolo asked.  
He didn't like working with other people, but this seemed the only choice. The servent laughed again.  
  
"Of course I know the codes. Every soldier of Freiza's does. But it won't do any good   
worrying about them. The key pad is all the way on the other wall. we've no chance of reaching it."  
Piccolo grinned at the man's ignorance.  
  
"Tell me the code for my cell."  
  
"Why should I?" aksed the servant suddenly suspicious  
  
"Do you want revenge on freiza or not?" Piccolo practically shouted. The man was getting  
on his last nerve. There was a silence as he thought it over. If he let the prisinor escape, he   
could always recatch him, especially if he thought they were friends. Then he'd be back on Frieza's  
good side. Freiza might even forget about the little blowing up the West wing incident.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it. But you've got to let me out too." He said. Piccolo complied. "mine is  
234765 and yours is 567432." The man sat back. this, he had to see. Piccolo's arm stretched   
between the bars and punched in both codes. then it returned to its normal length as the bars  
disentegrated. Piccolo stepped out but the servant stayed where he was. Piccolo gave him not another  
thought, and went off to find Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.  
  
The man slowly got to his feet. He ached all over, but was able to walk with the thought of  
his triumphant capture of the strange green man.  
  
"Freiza will make me his right-hand man." he thought out loud. He rounded a corner- and   
came face to face with Piccolo, who had obviously heard the man gloating. One Ki blast later, the  
man was reduced to dust. Piccolo smiled, content, and moved on stealthily, keeping to the shadows.  
  
Back in the room with Gohan, Ice laughed.   
  
"To bad The Namek didn't know about our moniters. In a few moments he will be caught. I  
think Freiza will find a good use for him" and Ice ran off to alert Freiza. Gohan, however, had  
a telepathic bond with Piccolo which now worked because he was free from the cell.  
  
"Piccolo," Gohan thought furiously, "Piccolo, watch out. They know and will find you."  
But the trasmission ended there, for at the moment, Ice came back in.  
  
"I almost forgot about telepathic communication. Can't have you warning him, now can I?"  
He knocked Gohan unconcious with a quick blow to the head.  
  
  
  
All right, all right, I know its short, but I'm stuck. I know what I wanna write, I just...can't.  
Ah, well. oh, and I don't know if Gohan and Piccolo are telepathic, but they should be! *ahem*  
thats just my opinion of course, and I would like to hear yours on this story. Thanks to all those  
lovely commenters out there! 'Till next time! Toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  



	15. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 15

A Very Old and Dangerous Person part 15  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story aside from Ice, who refuses to be  
'owned' so I guess I'm left with nothing. Ah well.  
  
  
Author Note- um, nothing really, except that I plan to end this in two parts! This one and one   
more! Yay! but don't worry-- sequals will be coming!  
  
Piccolo wandered through the dark halls of the lower quarters of the ship. He had a   
dilemma to face. He could clearly sense Gohan's ki to his left on a higher floor, but he could  
also make out Goku and Vegeta's ki's below him- they were a lot lower than normal because of the   
properties of the walls. He had received Gohan's telepathic message and therefore knew that the  
entire ship would soon be alerted of his escape. The wise thing to do would be to free Goku and  
Vegeta so that they could work together. But by the way Gohan's message had suddenly ended,   
Piccolo knew that something had happened to him.  
  
"Stop it, you're getting soft," he told himself, and, problem solved, went in the direction  
of the two grown Saiyen's Ki.  
  
  
Kold immediately alerted all of the soldiers that the namek was free. It was a good thing  
that Freiza had that boy serving him, else they might never had found out until it was to late.  
Kold and Koola did not fully understand how Freiza had come across such a loyal servant that  
just happened to look exactly like the Saiyen boy. Nor did they understand why Freiza thought it  
so important to fuse the two boys together. (I'm not talking about the fusion dance, but more of just  
shoving Ice back down into the depths of Gohan's mind. Or the other way around) Freiza sighed and explained it yet again.  
  
"I kidnapped the Saiyen boy off of Namek before it exploded and told him that his father  
had abandoned him. He fell asleep with this idea in his head and I used the Dream Gas on him. He  
became Ice, but something must have gone wrong. His goodness was to strong or some absurd thing like   
that. Anyway, parts of his old self emerged and there he is." Kold and Koola stared at him. Freiza  
continued.  
  
"I would destroy the boy, but I need him back in Ice so Ice can obtain full power. With  
him on our side, we could take on anyone. The taller Saiyen won't let anyone harm his son. And the  
Namek will show us how to do it, because he was the one who separated them." Koola and Kold looked  
like they understood this. Freiza sat down. How had he turned out so smart when they were like   
this?  
  
Piccolo heard footsteps above him and behind him. He grinned. You'd think these soldiers   
would be smart enough to know that he was either heading to Freiza or the prisinors. He had already  
found the hall that Goku was in. Goku looked overjoyed (as always) to see him. After finding that  
he couldn't blast away the bars from the outside, and none of the codes he tried worked, He began  
to regret destroying that soldier so quickly...but what was it the soldier had said? 'Every soldier  
of Freiza's knows all the codes.' Now who did he know that was a soldier of Freiza's?   
  
"Be right back Goku," He said and took off to find Vegeta, praying that the codes hadn't   
changed. He found Vegeta one hall over scowling in his cell.  
  
"Vegeta, I need the code to your cell." Vegeta was absolutely shocked to see Piccolo   
standing there, but being one to act first and think later, he gave him the code.  
  
"9-3-86." A second later, the bars vanished. "All right, green bean." Vegeta said   
skeptically "How'd you do it?"  
  
"A little birdie helped me." Piccolo replied with a toothy grin. "Now c'mon we gotta get  
Goku." Vegeta followed, still wondering how Piccolo knew he would know the codes. With Vegeta's  
help, Goku was soon free. The trio proceeded with caution towards Gohan's ki, disposing handily  
of Freiza's servants along the way. Reaching the large double doors, all of them paused   
involuntarily. This was much like the final stage of the video games they all had played before   
on Earth (yes, even Piccolo.)  
  
"Well, should we break it down?" Goku asked.  
  
"No." said Vegeta. Piccolo and Goku looked at him, surprised. Vegeta smirked. "I really  
want to see the look on their faces when we walk in." So Vegeta punched in a code and the door  
slid silently open. They jumped in the room, ready to attack Freiza, Koola, and Kold, but all  
they saw was Gohan slumped in a chair with a stunned Ice standing next to him. Before anyone  
could stop him, Ice yelled out the alert and it brought Kold, Koola, and Freiza running. These  
three didn't even stop when they saw the escaped captives, but attacked right away, catching   
them completely off gaurd. Ice stood back and watched, amused, as the three Z warriors got  
pummeled- again. The Kold family allowed absolutely no time whatsoever for them to even begin   
powering up. Soon, each member of the Kold family restrained a Z warrior.  
  
"Now," Freiza gasped, for he was a little out of breath, "You will tell us how to get  
those two back together." He shoved Piccolo forward. Piccolo smiled and dusted himself off.  
  
"Gladly," He said, to everyone's surprise. "For you see, *Master* Freiza," Piccolo said  
in a voice dripping sarcasm. "I can 'fuse' them together so that there is only one- but which one  
emerges in the end is completely up to Ice and Gohan. You run the risk of Ice being lost within  
Gohan," He told the Kold family. "And You run the risk of Gohan being lost within Ice." He told  
Goku.  
  
"What exactly is going to happen?" Koola asked in a suspicious voice.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything until they are released." Piccolo stated simply. Kold   
nodded at his sons and the Saiyens were released, not really harmed in any way; just stunned  
from the sudden pounding attack. "And Gohan's going to have to be released as well." At a nod  
from Freiza, Ice undid Gohan's bonds and Gohan, still a little light headed from the earlier blow   
to the head, stood shakily. He had heard every word and was a little worried. He knew better  
than anyone what this would require. Another intense battle with himself- and the winner would  
very likely be permanant.  
  
The thought had crossed Piccolo's mind to just grab Gohan and he and Goku and Vegeta  
could escape. But Gohan had to do this or he would never be the same- never be as powerful, and  
always wonder... So Piccolo agreed to 'fuse' them back together.  
  
"Ok," Piccolo said, addressing Ice and Gohan "You both have to want to do this." Gohan   
nodded. He would rather wait until he wasn't feeling so dizzy, but he guessed the Kold family  
wouldn't let them delay. Ice nodded. His counterpart seemed to think that this was something to  
worry about, but he didn't fully understand. "Good now, you just really have to think about  
becoming one person. the rest will work itself out."  
  
The two looked at eachother, one staring into blue, the other into black. Each concentrated  
on winning. Each prepared himself for a grueling task. Then, out of nowhere, the two began sliding  
towards eachother as if there was something pushing them towards each other. Their edges became  
blurred, and in a flash of light, one of them disappeared- one went into the other; no one was   
really sure who went into who, but suddenly there was one person standing there who was neither  
Gohan nor Ice. He looked like Gohan and Ice in Height and stature, but his eyes were red and  
as was his hair. The onlookers watched in awe as Ice and Gohan battled it out. No one could see  
anything, but all of them, even Freiza Koola and Kold, could feel it happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ice and Gohan were floating in a black abyss. They exchanged no words, but as soon  
as they saw eachother, they attacked. Ice was stronger, but Gohan was knew the importance of  
this battle and gave it his all, shocking Ice. They were evenly matched, neither even pausing   
until they both stopped at once to take a breath.  
  
"You can't keep this up much longer. It could have dangerous side affects." Piccolo's  
voice floated through Gohan's head, and apparently through Ice's too because he snapped his head up.  
The pair began fighting again. Each knew the abyss. Each had been pushed into it before by the other.  
Piccolo's words rang in Gohan's ears. He powered up to his maximum and pummeled Ice. Neither knew  
how long this went on, but in the end, both floated unconcious, leaving it to fate to decide who  
would possess the body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was angry. More angry than Chi-chi had ever been. She was pregnant with Vegeta's child  
and he knew it. Yet where was he? off chasing some alien- again! What kind of a father would he make?  
Chi-chi was also enraged. She was at Bulma's house every day helping her out. Goku and Gohan had  
snuck out in the middle of the night without so much as a note! She had no idea where they were, though   
she suspected they were off fighting because the news had had reports of a strange creature who had  
tried to take over Australia. She was however, convinced that it wasn't Gohan's fault.  
  
  
  
  
ok, I'm going to end here. One more part after this!!!! just one!!! then I have plans...hehehe  
so, 'till next time, Toodles!!!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



	16. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chpater 16

An Old And Dangerous Person Part 16  
  
Disclaimer- Never owned 'em, probably never will.  
  
  
Note- one thing to say. I've gotten anonymous emails saying I'm an 'interesting fella' or referring  
to me as 'he' or 'him' but, I'm a girl. Don't get me wrong, I love those emails. They always say  
good things. And I'm quite flattered- I've always been a bit of a tomboy. Maybe it was my choice  
in alias, or perhaps my writing style. Whatever it was- I'm a girl. Just had to clear it up. ^_^  
now, onward!  
  
  
  
"You're sure he'll be all right?"  
  
"You've been asking me the same question for about a month."  
  
"I know- it's just that Chichi..."  
  
"Say no more. Well, the attacks are becoming less frequant, but we have yet to see who  
won." There was a worried sigh. "Don't worry, Goku. Gohan's a tough one to beat. I'm sure he'll  
pull through." Bulma gave Goku a reassuring smile and he left to tell Chi chi the news. Bulma   
had moved all the work usually done in the labortories to the hospital wings at Capsule Corps. in  
order to watch over Gohan...or Ice. No one was sure who it was, though it was looking like Ice  
right now. That is to say, it looked like Gohan, but you could tell it was Ice by a scowl. And  
those who could sense Ki knew it was Ice as well. Though there had been some doubt the   
first few days....  
  
~*FlAsHbAcK*~  
  
Vegeta had blown up Freiza's ship along with Freiza, Kold, and Koola. The ship was reduced  
to atoms, and there was no way anyone could've surrvived it. When the three warriors escaped the   
ship, Goku carrying a still unconcious Ice\Gohan, they were surprised to see Earth still intact.   
Seconds before Vegita disposed of the ship, Goku saw the reason for this saving grace. The West   
wing of the ship was missing. It looked like it was blown up from the inside. That wing just also   
happened to host many of the weapons and elite soldiers, Vegita informed them later. And they   
were so busy with their plans, they didn't do it themselves- though probobly would've had they   
gotten around to it.  
  
Anyhoo- they all returned to Earth and headed straight toward the Capsule Corp. Bulma took  
one look at Gohan and decided that they shouldn't entrust any hospital with him, just in case he  
woke up as Ice again. Piccolo had slowly faded away from the scene, though Goku got the feeling  
he was still there. Well, Chi chi was there of course and she fainted on the spot at seeing Gohan  
unconcious. They took him to the hospital wing to wait for him to wake up, all sure that this was   
indeed Gohan. All sure, that is, except Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo hovered above the buildings of Capsule Corp and listened intently for a scream from  
Bulma, or maybe Chi chi if she woke up. Those fools had forgotten that, unless he was powered up,  
Ice looked exactly like Gohan, with only a slight, miniscule difference in Ki which could only be  
detected if you were looking for it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" A high pitched scream that could only be Bulma's found its way to   
Piccolo's ears. He grinned as Ice came tearing out of the building. He had powered up and flew  
out of there as fast as possible, but Piccolo was waiting and caught him just as he took to the   
air. Ice struggled to get out of the Namek's grip, but failed. Piccolo took him back inside and   
handed him over to Goku and left, for real this time. Ice soon exhausted himself trying to get away  
from Goku and fell limp again. This time Bulma put restraints on him after lying him on the table,  
just in case this happened again. And it did. Every time the boy woke up, he woke as Ice. Each  
time, Goku was called and he came rushing over just in case Ice broke the restraints. Each time,  
Goku tried to talk to him. To tell him that Freiza was gone and he didn't serve the tyrant any longer.  
Each time Ice refused to listen.  
  
They had, of course, tried the Dragon Balls, but as it turned out, The Dream Gas that  
had originally poisoned Gohan's mind was created thousands of years before by the eternal dragon  
of Namek as the result of an evil Namek's wish. Eventually the Dream gas fell into Freiza's   
hands. The Earth's eternal Dragon could do nothing to reverse the effects.  
  
It came to a point where Goku was at the Capsule Corp nearly all hours of the day. He and  
Vegeta would spar heavily, pausing only to eat or if Ice woke up. Chi chi came too, in order to help   
Bulma out around the house, as her pregnancy was entering its third month. The only sign of any   
improvment of the situation was that Ice's awakenings were becoming fewer and fewer. But Gohan hadn't   
emerged at all. Goku sometimes secretly wondered that if Ice stopped emerging, would Gohan come   
around at all? Or would the body of his son just lay there, as though lifeless. He never mentioned  
this to Chi chi for obvious reasons, but Goku had to let his emotions out somehow. So he did  
what most Saiyens did when something was bothering them; He faught. Long and hard, sometimes well  
into the night. Some of these sparing matches became so intense at points that even Vegeta could  
see something wrong. The Saiyen Prince would even have to call time outs so he could avoid   
getting killed by accident. and that brings us to the present with Bulma three months pregnant,  
Goku and Vegeta training harder than ever, Chi chi going insane (short drive) and Gohan having yet  
to show himself.  
  
~*EnD fLaShBaCk*~  
  
Bulma sat rifling through paper work looking for a particular document. She was in the   
hospital wing with Ice\Gohan and Chi chi was fixing lunch for two the two Saiyens, Bulma and   
herself. She was making alot more than usual (if you can imagine that) because Bulma now had the  
appetite of a Saiyen. It seemed the baby within her would definitely be blessed with the Saiyen  
hunger gene.  
  
'Oh, there it is' Bulma thought as she bent to pick up a fallen paper. There was a groan  
and as she stood up she saw Ice's- or was it Gohan's- eyes open slowly.  
  
"Gok-" she started to say, but before she finished, Goku was standing in the doorway. He  
walked over to where his son lay, but it was still Ice. He had an extremely calm look on his face  
like he had just had an epiphany.  
  
"Freiza is dead." He said mostly to himself. Goku nodded in confirmation. "I made a vow.  
I would serve Freiza until his last soldier was dead. Release me, father. I no longer bear a grudge  
against you." Ice's face was so placid, that Goku believed he really had forgotten the lie Freiza  
told him and he undid the restraints. Ice sat up and looked around. "I vowed to serve him until his   
last soldier was dead. But there is one more. It is he who I must serve."  
  
"Oh no-"  
  
"You can't mean-" just then, Vegeta walked in with an annoyed look on his face. He had  
just been chased out of the living room by Chi chi with a vacuum. Ice jumped off the bed and knelt  
before him.  
  
  
  
  
lousy place to stop, I know. I also know I promised this would be the last part, but I had a great  
idea. I read my comments- one from mars and one from barbo-chan - Mars said she liked both Ice   
and Gohan. Barbo-chan said she wanted Ice to win. And so, taking my *only two commenter's* (hint  
hint) comments to heart, I developed a new ending. The original had Gohan waking up all hunky-dory  
and they all lived happily ever after. But this is *so* much more interesting, wouldn't you say?  
I thought so. So thanks you two, for the great idea and commenting. and to the rest of you- PLEASE!  
PLEASE, you're killing me here! COMMENT! and anyone who commented on any of my other stories, thank you  
as well. ^_^ so, till next time- toodles!  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Very Old and Dangerous Person chapter 17

A Very Old and Dangerous Person Part 17  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ  
  
  
author's note- hmmm... none... how odd...  
  
  
  
Vegeta stepped back, not fully comprehending. Was this some sort of a bad joke? To tell  
the truth he was slightly uneasy. It had been ages since anyone had bowed to him. He looked at   
Kakarot and Bulma for some sort of clarification, but they looked just as confused as he did.  
Perhaps the kid had been hit on the head one to many times.  
  
"Vegeta, come here, we need to talk to you." Bulma and Goku beckoned Vegeta into another  
room.  
  
"All right, what the hell is going on here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well, his Cerebral Nueral genes have undergone heavy metamorphosis triggering a reaction  
in his instinctive and adrenaline genes resulting in, well, that." Stated Bulma as though it were  
the most obvious thing in the world. Vegeta gaped at her.  
  
"She means he is still Ice and he thinks he should bow to you because you are the last of  
Freiza's soldiers." Goku said at the look on Vegeta's face. Vegeta's confusion slowly changed to   
his usual cocky grin.  
  
"Don't you dare take advantage of poor little Gohan!" Bulma yelled interpreting the look  
on his face. "We are trying to help him recover!"  
  
"And what if I do?"  
  
"We'll tell Chi chi." In danger of the wrath of Chichi and being battered with a feather   
duster, Vegeta's smirk faded a bit.  
  
"Fine." He said grudgingly. "But I can't stop him from bowing to me. Hey, if it makes the   
brat happy, why not?" Vegeta left the room and Bulma sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"What about Kami? Or King Kai? couldn't we ask them for help?" Goku asked.  
  
"I dunno. There is an off chance they might have an idea. Its worth a try, I guess. But  
we'd better not tell Chichi. We don't want to get her hopes up." Goku nodded, understanding.   
The two went to get Vegeta who was just talking Ice into sparring with him. After a bit of   
persuading, Vegeta came with them. They left Ice at Capsule Corps. with Chichi, who could more   
than handle her would-be son. Vegeta carried Bulma as they flew over hills and fields, saying   
he didn't trust Kakarot to carry her and that if it was up to him, Bulma wouldn't have come on   
the trip in the first place.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta, I don't see what you're so worried about. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to have anyhting happen to the future prince of the Saiyens." He  
replied pulling Bulma closer. She grinned.  
  
"You're not even sure its a boy." She said.  
  
"Do you think I would ever have a female child?" Bulma chuckled to herself. He would if she   
could help it. They reached Kami's look-out minutes later and landed. Kami was there to greet  
them.  
  
"I know why you have come. I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to help Gohan."  
He told them sadly.  
  
"Nothing? Are you sure? there must be something." Goku pressed. Kami looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, you see Goku, right now, there really is no Gohan. Just Ice. Gohan faught to hard  
in the last battle, and he is still recovering inside Ice," Kami began explaining, but Bulma   
interupted.  
  
"Well then Gohan can still come back! All he has to do is get strong enough, and then he  
can push Ice back down!" She exclaimed, but Kami shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it is not that simple. There is very little chance that Gohan will  
recover while he is still repressed. They are aware of eachother, and Ice will do everything  
possible to keep Gohan down-trodden. Unfortunately, Ice is stronger, so Gohan will most likely   
never recover."  
  
"You say 'most likely', is there anyhting we can do? at all?" Goku asked desprately.  
  
"Nothing you would want to." Stated Kami.  
  
"I'd do anything." Goku said earnestly "Just name it. I can do anything."  
  
"This task is to much to ask of even you." Even Vegeta looked surprised at this statement.  
Goku looked Kami straight in the eye, and the old Namekian saw, not for the first time, the   
purity of this extraordinary being. He knew, that if Goku wanted to, he could blow up the entire  
universe, take over anywhere he wanted to. But Kami marveled at Goku's amazeing sense of morals.  
The thought had never crossed this strange Saiyen's mind. And look at the influence he had on  
the people he met. Vegeta was living a life of peace, as was Piccolo as a result of Goku's son.  
Kami would have at any other time, given Goku guidance and a solution to his problem, but not  
this one. This was to much to ask of anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, I can't help. Don't ask King Kai, either," He said, reading Goku's mind.  
"He won't know." With that, he turned and left them. The three began to fly back towards Capsule  
Corps. On the way, Goku tried to contact King Kai, but he wasn't answering. He supposed Kami had  
gotten to him first. He left Vegeta and Bulma as they approached Capsule Corp. He needed some time   
to think.   
  
What could be so horrible that Kami hadn't thought he could do it? He was a Super Saiyen,  
and with all the training he had been doing over the months with Vegeta he could feel himself   
approaching a new level. He could handle whatever it was. He was positive.   
  
Goku found himself suddenly in a desert-like area. He sensed a familiar Ki nearby. Of  
course. Piccolo always trained in places like this. Goku suspected they reminded him of his home  
planet which had been blown up by Freiza so long ago. Goku felt his Ki rise involuntarily. He  
had never had such hatred for any other being. That Kold family was definitely loathsome.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice behind him.  
  
"Hello Piccolo." Goku said turning to greet his friend.  
  
"Listen Goku, I know what you have to do to get Gohan back. But I warn you, you're  
not going to like it." Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah, Kami pretty much got that point across. So spill. What do I have to do?"  
  
"It's not nessessarily you that has to do it, but someone must. Goku, you have to  
kill him. Ice or Gohan, whoever it is, has to die. Soon."  
  
  
  
  
eep! did I write that? *bursts into tears* Gohan's gotta die! waaah!!! Hey, don't look at me, I'm as shocked as  
you are! I just let my fingers fly and that is what they produce...  
  
~mysticGohan33~ 


	18. Very Old and Dangerous Person Chapter 18

A Very Old and Dangerous Person part 18  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own 'em.  
  
  
Note- In case you haven't noticed, I'm mentally unstable. Oh, and the title doesn't really refer   
to the story any more, so just ignore it ^_^.  
  
  
  
Goku stared at Piccolo for a bit before what he was saying sank in. Now he knew why  
Kami hadn't wanted to tell him.  
  
"You're sure?" He asked, thopugh he already knew the answer. Piccolo nodded gravely. Goku  
nodded, swallowed hard, and flew off back towards Capsule Corp. Piccolo looked after him calmly.  
  
'No way Goku would kill his son, even if it wasn't really his son.' He thought. "I'll just  
have to do it myself" He didn't worry about it to much. He had killed people before. This wasn't  
any different. But then a little voice in the back of his head began to tug softly, reminding him  
that Gohan was still in there, and this would mean killing him, too. "Damn that conscience. It  
is a sign of weakness and I am not going soft." Resolute, he turned and follwed Goku's path towards  
Capsule Corp.   
  
As Goku sped to Capsule Corp, a light drizzle began its downward course to splatter on the dry  
Earth below. Goku landed and walked inside capsule Corp as the rain picked up. Soon it was drumming  
a steady beat on the windows. Inside, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku sat, each contemplating the fate of the   
young boy training in the Gravity room. Goku had informed them of what was the only alternative  
to living with Ice forever. Chichi had gone elsewhere to do who-knows-what and had not been told   
yet. Bulma was in shock, and Goku was searching silently for some way out of the situation. Vegeta  
on the other hand, was confused.  
  
There once was a time when Vegeta would have gladly killed the runt without a second thought,  
and he could do so now, he thought. But then, when he really thought about it, Vegeta doubted  
whether he could simply walk into the Gravity room and blast Ice to hell.  
  
Chichi walked in holding a feather duster and was stunned at the strange silence which  
seemed to have over taken the room. She asked why, and Goku stood and explained it all to her.  
  
"You have to WHAT???" Chichi first looked scared and then enraged. Goku shrank back behind  
his chair. "There is NO WAY you are killing my son!" With that, she bolted out the door and into   
the rain.  
  
"Crazy woman," muttered Vegeta. Bulma stood to go after her, but Goku stopped her.  
  
"She'll be fine. I felt like doing that when Piccolo first told me what we had to do."  
  
"But Goku, how are we going to do this?" Goku looked at the floor. It was true none of them  
had any idea of how to go about this. They decided to wait until Chichi got back.  
  
Hours passed. The storm outside quickly turned into a raging tempest; one that would  
turn any Saiyen from his path and force him to seek shelter. The sky had become pitch black, yet  
the ground and buildings seemed to be bathed in a spooky sort of glow. Occaisionally, lightening  
flashed across the sky revealing the outlines of dark clouds, but this was the only hint to onlookers  
that the sky was still there and had not fallen, causing them to stare out into oblivion. Wind  
whipped the trees to breaking point and still Chi chi did not return. The thunder crashed so loudly  
it was a wonder the walls didn't collapse. But then...  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
All three of them jumped, all asking the same question- 'what was that?!' Goku and Vegeta's  
advanced hearing had picked up the noise coming from the Gravity room and rushed over. When they  
got there, there was a huge hole in the wall. Amid the rubble, with two fingers pressed to his  
forhead, stood Piccolo. (note: forgive me, I live by dubbed episodes. If this isn't Piccolo's  
real attack, let me know.)  
  
"Piccolo, what are you doing?" exclaimed Goku  
  
"Charging up my beam cannon, what does it look like?" Piccolo said. Bulma chose that moment  
to walk in.  
  
"Piccolo, what are you doing?" Piccolo didn't answer. the beam cannon was finished charging.  
  
"Special..."  
  
"Piccolo don't!"  
  
"Beam..."  
  
"Listen green bean..."  
  
"Cannon..."  
  
"Piccolo, we can find an alternative..."  
  
"Fire!" A whirl of light escaped piccolo's fingers. Ice put up his Ki sheild instantly,  
but Piccolo's beam was penetrating it...it would break through soon. Goku debated whether to stop  
Piccolo or not...this would get rid of Ice. What was he thinking? Goku was astounded with himself.   
How could he have thought, for even a second that he should let Piccolo kill his son?  
  
"STOP!" But it wasn't Goku's voice that rang out. A figure ran into the room. She was   
holding a glass phial which was overflowing with a putrid smelling liquid.  
  
"Chi chi?" Bulma asked  
  
"I SAID STOP, YOU OVERGROWN GREEN BEAN!" Chi chi was now advancing on a rather stunned  
Piccolo who stopped his attack to defend himself against an angry mother. "What do you think  
you're doing?" chichi asked calmly, but her eyes revealed fire. Piccolo swallowed and regained  
his composure.  
  
"I'm getting rid of that." He said pointing at a stunned Ice. Chi chi looked as though she  
was about to explode again. Piccolo added quickly  
  
"Its the only way to get Gohan back." Chi chi sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"It's not. Bulma, I'm surprised you didn't think of this," Chichi said reprovingly to  
Bulma. She was holding up the glass phial. "I took the liberty of collecting the Dragon Balls   
myself, since you were obviously to preoccupied to do so."  
  
"But how did you..." Bulma stammered  
  
"But we already..." Vegeta started. Goku grinned.  
  
"Of course! we asked the Dragon to reverse the effects of the Dream Gas, but we didn't  
ask him for a way to reverse it. I'm guessing that's a reversal," Goku said looking at his wife  
for comfirmation. Chichi nodded slowly.  
  
"But it should have been a year before the Dragon Balls were good again!" Exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"No no, you guys went off and collected the balls then asked for a wish that couldn't  
be granted. Then you just left without making another wish. The Dragon Balls scattered without turning  
to stone because they hadn't really been used." Chi chi explained, much calmer now. "Besides. Do you think  
I would let some stone stop me from calling the dragon?"  
  
"That's all very well and good, but how are you going to make him drink it? Especcially  
If you can't find him." said Piccolo. Indeed, Ice was gone from the room. He could be any where.  
  
"No problem," Goku said, and he went off to look for his son, turning Super Saiyen to  
heighten his senses. Piccolo vanished again and Bulma set about repairing the Gravity room's wall  
while Vegeta trained elsewhere. Chichi commenced cleaning. Half an hour later, Goku reappeared   
with a struggling Ice under one arm. "There's still the problem of getting him to drink, though."  
he said worriedly.  
  
"No problem, Said Bulma, walking in. "Bring him to the hospital wing and put him on the   
bed. You'll have to hold him down." Chichi came along to the hospital wing Goku held Ice down  
while Bulma pulled out a needle.  
  
"What's that for?" Goku asked nervously.  
  
"Relax, it's not for you." Bulma injected Ice with the liquid. Goku nearly passed out, and  
Ice did pass out. "Don't worry, it's just a side effect," Bulma said glancing at Chichi's nervous  
face. Suddenly the boy woke up. Goku tightened his grip just in case, but it was Gohan.  
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily holding his head. Chi chi fainted from relief and Goku  
smiled. Bulma explained everything to the poor confused boy. Gohan looked shocked at what he had  
done.  
  
"I actually bowed to Vegeta?" He said in disbelief "How out of it was I?"  
  
And so life returned to nearly normal for the Z warriors. Ice was gone- for good it   
seemed. Many small threats arose, but they were unimprtant and taken care of quickly and easily  
by the warriors. Bulma's child was born when Gohan was Eleven. it was, as Vegeta had prophesied,  
a boy, with lavender hair. Much to Vegeta's protests, Bulma named the boy Trunks. They all lived  
happily Ever After- until my next fic, that is ^_^  
  
The End (finally!!)  
  
  
  
Whooo-hooo! I finally finished it! this whole thing started at the 'Potential Threat' and ended   
here, but its finally finished! Of course, there are more coming! You didn't really think I would kill Gohan, did you? no, I could  
never do that ^_^ But thanks so much to everyone who commented throughout these parts. Each comment   
and email helped! This fic is finished, but the next one is coming soon... ^_^ oh, I have big plans  
for the next on, BIG plans ^_^ so, till next time- Toodles!  
  
  
~mysticGohan33~  
  



End file.
